A tu lado sí podré vivir
by Sunako-san
Summary: Una vez la tierra me vio nacer. Una vez el mundo me vio vivir. Una vez tu corazón me amó y una vez tus lágrimas brotaron por mí. Ahora sólo soy recuerdos de luz y esperanza. Ahora sólo soy una ola en el mar de tus sueños...


Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen; tampoco la canción utilizada en la historia.

Este fanfic es dedicado a:

-Xeonice: ¡¡Feliz Cumple Años!! Espero te la pases bien y que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Te deseo salud, dinero, amor y amistad. Gracias por ser mi amiga y mapache (Perdón la demora).

-Kida Luna: Eres una maravillosa beta y espectacular amiga. Gracias por apoyarme en todo momento y resistir los dolores de cabeza que te doy. Eres única, gracias por tu amistad.

… … … … … … … … …

_Una vez la tierra me vio nacer._

_Una vez el mundo me vio vivir._

_Una vez tu corazón me amó y una vez tus lágrimas brotaron por mí._

_Ahora sólo soy recuerdos de luz y esperanza._

_Ahora sólo soy una ola en el mar de tus sueños__**...**_

"**A tu lado sí podré vivir"**

**Capítulo único.**

**Por: Sunako-san.**

-POV de Fate-

_¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas_

_que necesitábamos en algún lugar?_

¡¡Ring!! ¡¡Ring!!

El sonido del reloj me sacó del mundo de los sueños.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente al abrir los ojos.

La mañana empezaba como otro cualquier día.

"Ah…" -mi cuerpo, al girar, rozó con la suave piel de mi esposa.

Ella me tenía envuelta con sus brazos justamente por la cintura. Su rostro estaba sobre mi busto y una sonrisa delineaba sus hermosos labios.

_Qué hermosa es…_

La contemplaba embobadamente mientras los rayos del sol bañaban su esbelta figura. Me deslicé y, en parte, me deshice de su abrazo para bajar de la cama y así prepararme para el trabajo.

Al estar en pie, completamente, me acerqué a ella para depositarle en la frente un tierno beso.

_No es lo mismo._

Me separé precipitadamente de su lado.

_¿Qué era lo que había pasado?_

Escuché a una voz preguntar en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo tembló.

No había sentido absolutamente nada cuando la besé.

_No finjas._

_Anteriormente ya te habías dado cuenta. _

_Solamente no querías aceptarlo._

_Cobarde._

Respiré. Desde hace ya dos semanas que la relación no era lo mismo; sin embargo, anhelaba soñar que aquello se solucionaría pronto.

Mas en cambio, no era así.

Bajé las escaleras para ir directamente al baño. Entrando precipitadamente me dirigí al lavamanos para mojarme la cara y relajar mis pensamientos; no obstante, ni el agua pudo aliviarme

Una vez frente al espejo, mi respiración se acompasó a la respiración natural.

_¿Sabes qué ella ya no es aquella chica de la cual te habías enamorado?_

_Ya no es la chica que te roba los suspiros._

¡¡CRASH!! ¡¡CRASH!!

El espejo tenía clavado en medio mi puño ya ensangrentado. Aunque la herida no era profunda, el lugar del corte hizo que sangrará mucho.

Mi organismo era recorrido por espasmos, hasta tal grado que mi labio no dejaba de temblar.

_Entiendo, ya sé cual es tu problema._

"Cállate… por favor" -alcé la mirada para verme y asegurarme que las voces que escuchaba eran el resultado de la falta de sueño que provocaba mi trabajo.

Pero el asombro no fue pequeño.

Fue aún mayor de lo que había esperado al verme a mí misma en ese reflejo.

Me petrifiqué.

Retrocedí hasta estamparme contra la pared junto al inodoro.

En el espejo, no solamente me observaba a mí, sino, detrás de lo que se suponía que era "Yo", se situaba una persona idéntica a mí que me sonreía complacidamente.

"¿Quién demonios… eres?" -pregunté exaltada.

Aquel ser tan sólo dibujaba en su rostro, idéntico al mío, gestos rebosantes de goce; sin embargo, sin el movimiento de sus labios lograba entender cada mímica. Como si habitara una voz en mi interior que me lo descifrara.

_Eres una persona que consigue vivir con todos los dolores y problemas de cada día; pero, bien sabes que aquello es posible porque todo lo malo del día lo ahogas en el fondo de tu ser… Yo._

Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo que en cualquier instante podía explotar.

Traté de tranquilizarme al sentarme sobre el excusado.

Respiré profundamente mientras limpiaba mi cara llena de un sudor frío.

_Cuando tu esposa tiene una discusión contigo; cuando la empresa necesita más esfuerzo de tu parte por ser la vice-presidenta y estás totalmente estresada; cuando tu madre te grita las peores palabras que ningún hijo desea escuchar, absolutamente todo lo llevas a tu interior y sonríes como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Todo lo que haz guardado en ti__… soy yo, así que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente._

"¿Me estás diciendo que vas a destruir mi vida?" -tiré la servilleta a la basura dando una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

_No, porque si lo hago yo igual tendré el mismo resultado. Lo único que anhelo es liberar un poco de tu… digo "nuestro" sufrir._

"Entiendo… Ahora estoy loca por hablar conmigo misma -me levanté para ir al lavamanos y así, limpiar el desastre que había hecho-. Entonces sólo debo abrirme un poco y todo estará bien" -dije sonriendo.

Tomé los cristales para envolverlos con papel y tirarlos a la basura.

Salí del baño y al ir a la cocina me encontré con Nanoha, quien bajaba las escaleras. Ella me recibió con un cálido abrazo y yo la rodeé para llenarla de besos.

_Falsedad._

"¿Desayunarás conmigo?" -me besó nuevamente.

"Claro, pero, primero subiré a buscar mi ropa y después de bañarme desayunaremos sólo tú y yo" -le dije melosamente, al pronunciar las últimas palabras, y mientras la envolvía por la cintura le di un último beso antes de marcharme, el cual aceptó con gusto.

Me alejé un poco irritada para subir deprisa las escaleras.

Entré en la habitación azotando la puerta para dirigirme al armario.

_Besos y más besos y ni una pizca de sinceridad._

"Que yo no sea del todo feliz no significa que deba arruinarle a ella su alegría."

Una vez lista, con la ropa en mis manos, bajé para a ducharme e ir al trabajo.

El baño fue tranquilo al ignorar el dolor que tuve al lavar mi herida en la mano. Aquella "otra Fate" sólo se limitaba a contemplarme.

Al salir de la ducha ella me miró prepotentemente, lo que hizo que me enojara.

"¿Qué sucede?" -gruñí un poco.

_Eres…_

Tan solamente guardó silencio y me observó un poco más.

"¿Qué?" -cuestioné con la toalla en las manos.

_No, no eres tan, sino, increíblemente exasperante y despreciable._

La visión de mí otro yo había cambiado.

Fruncí el ceño y me vestí ignorando aquel comentario.

Llegué a la cocina, encerré a Nanoha entre mis brazos y le deposité un beso en la mejilla.

_Gallina y mentirosa._

"Debo ir a la oficina para arreglar unas cosas que he dejado pendientes -me alejé de ella con un gran sonrisa-. Te llamo después, y no te preocupes en la cafetería comeré algo."

Salí disparada de la casa.

_Ella no te presta ni la más minima atención por lo que veo, jajaja._

_Ni siquiera te preguntó por la herida._

Mi puño, clavándose en mi mano, estuvo apunto de sacarme sangre. Mi ira me estaba desquiciando lentamente.

Subí a mi motocicleta, tomé el casco entre mis manos y al terminar de acomodármelo, aceleré hasta el fondo.

Los árboles, al recorrer la ciudad hasta mi oficina, al verlos pasar en mi motocicleta, se movían muy lentos.

Aquella voz, que ahora habitaba dentro de mí, se esfumó durante mi trayecto.

Mi recorrido terminó cuando la motocicleta se barrió en el pavimento en una desaceleración sorprendente.

Por suerte, no me lastimé y a la motocicleta no le había pasado nada. La estacioné en el lugar de siempre y entré a la empresa.

"Bueno días, señorita Testarossa-san" -los empleados me saludaban al recorrer los pasillos, hasta llegar a mi oficina.

Únicamente escondía mi mano y asentía con la cabeza, mientras que a algunos les sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

Al llegar a mi despacho me detuve un momento. Tomé un poco de aire y giré la perilla para ingresar.

"Hola -me quité la corbata para colgarla-, buenos días. Se nota que no tienes oficina, veré si pido una para que no invadas las ajenas" -la miré un poco cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo con ella.

"Bueno días, Fate -me saludó alegre-. No te preocupes por ordenar una oficina, aquí estoy muy cómoda" -sonrió ampliamente.

"Eso veo, y aquello me preocupa mucho" -suspiré y me senté en un sillón que estaba cerca de mi mesa de trabajo y a la vez junto a ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" -se levantó de la silla para sentarse a mi lado y mirarme preocupada.

"No, no pasa nada."

_Sorprendente._

Mi puño, nuevamente, se contrajo con ira.

Aquella situación me estaba hartando.

"Claro que pasa algo, así que deja ya de una vez de mentirme" -dijo seria y duramente.

_Ella te conoce como la palma de su mano._

_¿Acaso no te confundiste de chica?_

"Hayate…" -susurré con la mirada hacia abajo.

"¿Tienes problemas con Nanoha?"

Me quedé fosilizada. Ninguna vez en mi vida, desde que la conozco, le he logrado mentir.

"No, no tengo problemas con ella -alcé el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos- … Pero, siento que ya no es lo mismo de siempre."

"Entiendo -tomó mi mano para enlazarla con la suya-. El amor como cualquier otro sentimiento en la vida tiene la tendencia de poseer subidas y bajadas en todos sus aspectos -respiró hondamente para ser ella, quien ahora, me mirara penetrantemente a los ojos-. Es normal que en algún momento de su relación lo sientan; pero, eso no significa que sea el final, sino al contrario, marca el momento en el cual el vínculo debe ser más estrecho y fuerte" -estrujó con cariño mi mano.

"Lo sé…" -susurré.

Cerré los ojos para relajarme y creer en las palabras de Hayate.

_Lo suyo es más que bajadas y subidas._

_Ya no hay amor._

Mi cuerpo vibró. Ella lo sintió.

"¿Fate…?" -cuestionó.

"¿Y qué pasa cuándo el amor muere?"

"Mira -jaló de mi mano, la enlazada con la suya, para que con la otra me trajera a ella y así, atraparme en un cálido abrazo-, el amor sólo muere cuando le sueltas la mano" -las lágrimas brotaron amargadamente.

Me abrazó fuerte y delicadamente, al mismo tiempo, para solamente permanecer por un largo momento en silencio.

¡¡Tuc!! ¡¡Tuc!!

"¡¡Fate!!" -un grito hizo que nos separemos.

La puerta se abrió para que en mis pupilas se reflejara a mi madre enojada.

"Bueno días, madre" -la saludé educadamente.

"Bueno días, señora Testarossa-sama" -Hayate le sonrió.

Mi madre, tan solamente, la miró.

"Quiero el informe de las últimas ganancias del año y las nuevas de esta semana en este mismo instante."

"Claro, se lo entregaré en una hora" -me levanté para empezar a trabajar.

"Te dije en este instante" -sentenció.

"Sí, ahora se lo entrego" -tomé los papeles para iniciar el pedido.

"Con todo respeto señora Testarossa-sama, los informes son demasiados y los negocios de esta semana son muchos, así que tendrá que darle a Fate más tiempo" -se levantó para acercarse y ayudarme.

"Mira, Yagami-san, estamos trabajando bien y no desearía tenerte como enemiga empresarial y tú tampoco anhelarías tenerme como tal -la mirada de mi madre casi la mataba-. Así que no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben" -se alegró placenteramente, pues sabía que ella tenía la razón.

"Claro, no hay problema, madre. Permítanos un instante y lo tendrá" -tomé la mano de mi castaña amiga para acercarla a mí y así, por cualquier accidente, protegerla.

"Bien -sonrió complacida-. Y hoy te quedarás para tener listos los informes, importes y porcentajes de las ventas de los próximos negocios. Yagami-san -la sonrisa se amplió aún más-, usted se hará cargo de las prestaciones, crecimientos posibles, desventajas y ventajas de la empresa. Todo esto lo deseo para mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio."

"Claro" -le aclaré.

"No hay problema" -mi defensora le rechinó los dientes.

"Perfecto -se dio media vuelta, tomó la perilla y al momento de salir, se giró para hablar-. Y para que veas que no soy mala, mi querida hija, puedes llamarle a esa zorra de tu esposa y decirle que no llegaras a tu casa."

"Madre -azoté los papales que se hallaban en mis manos-, le pediré que no le hable así a mi esposa" -gruñí.

"Señora Testarossa-sama, cuide sus palabras" -mi descontrolada compañera la miró prepotentemente.

"Yagami-san…" -antes que pronunciará algo más, ella la interrumpió.

"Mi apellido forma parte del 48% total de su empresa y el 50% de sus inversionistas es gracias a la mía asociada con la suya; la cual le trae a usted los mejores inversionistas -ésta, al caminar, le daba a sus palabras un increíble énfasis-. Así que si desea tenerme aquí, le pediré que le tenga más respeto a su hija ¿o es qué la maravillosa Testarossa-sama no sabe de educación?" -terminó con un andar lento y elegante, pero igualmente segura y juguetona con las llaves de su automóvil hacia mi madre.

Mi madre refunfuñó para marcharse, porque después de todo, ella tenía razón.

"Gracias" -le susurré alegre.

"No hay nada qué agradecer" -me sonrió.

Mi trabajo inicia normalmente a las 7:00 AM y debería terminar a las 3:00 PM; pero como soy la Vice-presidenta de la empresa, mi trabajo termina hasta las 6:00 PM, y algunas veces, hasta no logro ver la calidez de mi cama.

El trabajo de mi querida amiga, por desgracia suya, posee el mismo horario.

Las horas pasaban tan rápidas que nos dejaban sin ninguna oportunidad de descansar.

_Mmm…_

Esa "otra Fate", se mantenía en silencio mientras examinaba el ambiente que me rodeaba; como si inspeccionara el lugar para buscar aún más debilidades mías, para destruirme lenta y dolorosamente; como si las que tuviera no fueran suficientes.

¡¡Gruuu!! ¡¡Gruuu!!

Ambas dejamos caer los papeles y la risa retumbó en toda la oficina.

"¡¡Jajajaja!!" -no podía retener sus carcajadas.

"L-Lo siento…" -dije avergonzada.

"Jajaja -poco a poco fue deteniéndose-. Si tienes hambre podemos ir a comer, ya hemos avanzado bastante, así que no hay problema" -articuló al levantarse para darme la mano.

"Gracias…" -mencioné ruborizada.

Ella tomó mi mano y salimos de la oficina para ir a la cafetería.

Sentadas comíamos armoniosamente. Como siempre lo hacíamos.

_¿No te da miedo que todos piensen que tú y ella son algo más que… amigas?_

Detuve mi mordida al sándwich que tenía entre mis manos, aquel comentario me había dejado en duda.

Siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba, y lo mismo de mí era para ella. La había conocido un año antes que a Nanoha.

"¿Fate…estás bien?" -me tomó de la mano.

"S-Sí, estoy bien" -le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Ambas terminamos de comer y nos marchamos, después de pasar por un café, a terminar los asuntos de la empresa.

_3:30 PM._

_¿No le llamarás a Nanoha?_

"_Sí, dentro de unos instantes cuando termine con el inventario" -le contesté__mentalmente para que no se percatara mi compañera de nada raro._

_Ya veo…_

_8:30 PM._

"Le llamaré a Nanoha, permíteme un momento" -me levanté para ir por el teléfono.

"No te permito llamarle" -se paró y me quitó el teléfono.

"¿Pero…?" -me asombré.

"No te lo permito porque no quiero que te quedes aquí hasta muy tarde -depositó el teléfono en su lugar-. Ve a tu casa, báñate, duerme y mañana temprano ven a la oficina."

"¿Y tú?"

"Ya hemos terminado todo lo que Precia nos pidió en la tarde y ella sabía que era mucho y que aunque ambas lo hagamos tardaríamos bastante; por consiguiente, lo acepto -me puso las manos detrás de mi espalda y me empujó para empezar a sacarme de la oficina-. Así que vete a tu casa, al rato igual me marcharé a la mía y después vendré a terminar de ayudarte."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, vete a tu casa. Mientras más rápido te vayas pronto volverás, así que ya vete" -me sacó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Bajé sin preocupación, la mayor parte de los empleados estaban muy ocupados para informarle a mi madre mi ausencia, aún con mucho trabajo designado por ella.

Me subí a la motocicleta y me marché.

Llegué a mi casa.

Hoy Nanoha no había ido a trabajar, era su día de descanso. Trabaja en la nueva sucursal que lograron abrir sus padres, permitiéndole a ella ser la dueña.

"Hola, amor" -saludé al cerrar la puerta de la entrada principal.

Ella no contestó.

_Tal vez se cansó de esperarte._

_O mejor aún, se dio cuenta de lo que pasa con los sentimientos de Hayate._

"_Cállate" -pensé._

"¿Fate…?"

"Hola, Nanoha -me acerqué para depositarle un beso en la frente y consecuentemente en sus labios-. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

"Bien, ha estado tranquilo -aceptó gustosa mis besos-. Estuve planeando algunas estrategias para incrementar aún más las ganancias de la pastelería a tal grado que no me percaté de la hora" -miró el reloj para después contemplarme sorprendida.

"Son las 9:15 PM, ya es un poco tarde" -le sonreí.

_Ni siquiera se percató del tiempo de tu ausencia._

"Sí, ya es tarde, ¿mucho trabajo?" -me rodeó con sus brazos.

"Pues…" -no terminé de decirle**,** pues la cargué sorpresivamente para subir junto con ella a nuestra habitación.

Su risa le dio vida a la casa, la cual se encontraba desierta cuando ella no reía.

"Sí, tengo bastante trabajo. Al terminar de bañarme, comer y dormir contigo durante un rato, debo regresar a la oficina a terminar los pedidos de mi madre" -le besé el cuello.

"Mis propuestas son buenas" -sonrió.

_A ella no le interesa tu trabajo._

_Solamente se preocupa por ella y tú, lo sabes._

"Le sacaré unas copias y me las llevaré a la oficina para leerlas**;** cuando regrese podemos hablar de ello y te podré entender en un 100%" -la miré profundamente a los ojos.

"Está bien" -ella me sonrió.

"Mi madre me dejó mucho, a mi parecer, demasiados asuntos" -ella se alejó y se levantó para dejarme confundida en ese momento.

_Entiéndelo, no le eres importante; ni tú; ni tu trabajo; ni tu madre._

_Sólo se concierne ella misma._

Ambas sin decir nada, bajamos de la cama y salimos de la habitación.

Ella fue a la cocina y preparó la comida mientras yo me bañaba.

Al terminar mi baño, cené a su lado -ambas aún en silencio-. Al concluir de comer le ayudé a limpiar los cubiertos y lo demás utilizado en la cena. Esperé que se fuera a dormir conmigo -todavía sin decir nada ninguna de las dos-.

Dormí solamente unas horas, pensaba una y otra vez desde cuándo ella poseía ese comportamiento.

_Su relación es pésima._

_Sin pensar en nada, deberías saber el momento exacto en que todo comenzó a suceder._

_¿No fue aquel día?_

Entonces descubrí que lo había empezado a demostrar 3 meses después de nuestro casamiento; sin embargo, no le había dado mucha importancia o pensado, pues imaginé que no sería o era nada grave. Pero hoy, la situación, fue aún mayor.

Me levanté a las 4:30 AM para alistarme e ir a terminar a mi trabajo.

-POV de Hayate-

_Asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones_

_dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío__**;**_

_mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días_

_tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón._

"¡¡Ah, ya quiero terminar!!" -grité.

Eran las 11:30 PM, mis ojos se cerraban de cansancio.

Había revisado cerca de 50 carpetas repletas de negocios. Mi vista estaba padeciendo un dolor horrible y mi espalda ni lograba sentirla.

"¡¡Ya no aguanto más, me he hartado!! -gritaba sola como una loca en una oficina-. Esta vez Precia si se pasó" -gruñía.

Me levanté, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la oficina. No podía permanecer allí ni un momento más, o ya en serio, me volvería una loca con claustrofobia.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí a mi automóvil.

Llegué a mi casa y alegremente -pues nunca antes había extrañado tanto mi casa- me fui en búsqueda de Signum.

"¡¡Signum!!" -chillé fuertemente.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesita que está en la sala.

"Hayate, bienvenida."

Se acercó a mí para depositarme un tierno beso en la frente. Ella y yo llevábamos 8 meses saliendo.

Ya todos mis familiares lo sabían. No hubo ningún problema al anunciar sobre mi relación con ella, por el contrario, todos dijeron que ya era hora.

"Precia me ha maltratado tanto" -me gustaba dramatizarle, pues ella cuando me comportaba así, siempre me mimaba.

"Tranquila, si necesitas que te ayude me dices e iré a auxiliarte" -me besó en los labios.

"Gracias, amor -le correspondí el beso-. Pero estaré bien."

"Ok, confío en ti" -me acarició, profundamente y con amor, los labios.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y contemplarnos la una a la otra.

Me tomó de la mano para llevarme a la cocina. Me sirvió mi cena y se sentó a verme comer mientras me platicaba cómo había estado su día, para luego decirle cómo se encontraba el mío.

Terminé de cenar, levanté los cubiertos y cuando los estaba depositando en el lavabo, me abrazó para besarme el cuello y sorpresivamente me cargó para alejarme de éste y así mandarme directamente a bañarme, a lo cual, no me resistí.

Pero antes, le había dado un beso en la mejilla para irme viendo en ella una linda sonrisa.

El baño fue muy refrescante.

Al salir de él me apresuré a prepararme e ir a terminar lo que ya había iniciado en la oficina.

"Signum…" -bajé las escaleras.

"Dime, amor."

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón con un libro en las manos. Leía "Cien Años De Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez.

"Ya debo marcharme a la oficina -me acerqué para despedirme-. Te llamo más tarde."

"Está bien. Cuídate" -me sonrió y le dí un último beso para marcharme.

3:00 AM.

Había regresado al trabajo.

Ingresé al despacho con la esperanza de ver a Fate; sin embargo, ella no estaba.

"Bien, a trabajar" -susurré un poco desanimada.

5:00 AM

"Mmm, debí dormir un poco antes de regresar al trabajo…" -farfullé medio dormida.

Deposité los papeles en el suelo y me acosté junto a ellos.

El sueño me invadió…

5:05 AM

No había dormido mucho tiempo cuando sentí el posar de unas manos sobre mi cuerpo.

De alguna manera extraña aquellas manos no me asustaban, sino, al contrario, me hacían sentir tranquila.

Abrí lentamente los párpados para comprobar algo que ya sabía.

"Hola, Fate" -le sonreí con cansancio.

"Hola, Hayate, buenos días" -me sonrió con cariño.

"¿Lograste dormir un poco?" -le cuestioné.

"…Sí" -me susurró muy insegura.

"¿Segura qué estás bien? -me levanté, sólo un poco, para estar a la altura de ella-. Si no te sientes bien puedes regresar a tu casa, yo me encargaré de…" -ella me interrumpió posando su dedo en mis labios.

"Estoy bien, además no puedo dejarte más trabajo o caerías muerta, y no quiero que esto esté en mi conciencia" -bromeó, alejando su dedo de mí.

"Ya veo…" -musité algo desalentada.

"Además, tú y Nanoha son las únicas personas que sin palabras logran entenderme; y más que nada, eres mi mejor amiga" -me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Instantáneamente quedé ruborizada.

Sin embargo, me hubiera encantado que dejara su frase en: "Además, tú eres la única que logra entenderme sin palabras; y más que nada, mi mejor amiga".

"Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a trabajar o Precia nos destrozará."

"Descansa un poco, yo me hago cargo mientras" -se levantó para tomar una manta.

Inmediatamente se acercó a mí para empujarme suavemente y quedar yo totalmente acostada, y así cubrirme con la manta.

"Pero**,** Fate…"

"No te preocupes, descansa" -se giró para ir por los documentos y empezar a progresar con lo exigido.

Le hice caso a su deseo, pues después de todo igual a mí me convenía.

No estuve consciente del momento en que caí rendida.

10:35 AM.

Repentinamente desperté.

"Fate…" -balbuceé.

Mi vista recorrió todo el entorno hasta encontrarla.

La contemplé unos segundos. Era tan hermosa, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, documentos sujetados con su mano derecha en el pecho y a la vez regados, a tal grado que, los papeles parecían ahogarla.

Me levanté para ir a despertarla, mas en cambio, en vez de despertarla la alcé para llevarla al sofá y que descansara un poco mientras yo terminaba con el resto.

La acosté y la cubrí con la manta.

"_Realmente es hermosa…" -pensé para mis adentros._

Y sin percatarme, me acerqué a sus labios. Llegué a estar tan cerca de ella, que hasta incluso lograba sentir su respiración.

"Fate…" -le susurré.

Y sin pensarlo… la besé.

Fue un beso que aunque al mismo tiempo le pareció rápido, para mí, duro una eternidad.

Conseguí sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus hermosos labios.

Me separé de ella.

"L-Lo siento…" -suspiré entre lágrimas.

Me hubiera gustado que ella me lo hubiera entregado y no que yo se lo haya robado.

"_Mi primer amor…" -pensé y sonreí nostálgicamente._

Salí de la oficina.

-POV de Nanoha-

_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo,_

_aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí,_

_pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre__**…**_

_E__stirando mi mano hacia ti._

8:30 PM.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar junto a mí un lugar vacío.

Cada mañana era lo mismo.

Desanimadamente me levanté para asearme e ir al trabajo.

El agua logró refrescarme y como una ganancia más, lavó mis penas.

Salí de la ducha y descendí para comer algo.

Desayuné con pereza, atrasando mi hora de trabajo.

Odiaba los días en los cuales me levantaba triste por no tenerla a mi lado. Se supone que somos esposas, y como tales debemos tener más tiempo juntas de lo que hemos tenido antes.

Sin embargo, no era así.

Limpié lo que había ensuciado y me marché a cumplir mi labor de cada día.

10:00 AM.

"Buenos días, Tamakachi-san" -los empleados, alegremente, me saludaban.

"Buenos días a todos" -los saludé.

La sucursal abrió y en pocos momentos se llenó de clientes.

Los pasteles "volaban" de un lado a otro.

Y así como los clientes entraban en grandes cantidades, los pasteles se compraban y salían en colosales montos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo pasó, llevándose casi todos los pasteles y bocadillos.

¡¡Tilín!! ¡¡Tilín!!

"¡¡Bienvenido!! -saludé cortésmente-. En qué puedo ayudarle" -me acerqué para ofrecerle mi ayuda.

"Busco a la señorita Tamakachi Nanoha-san."

"Soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Es un placer -me ofreció su mano y con gusto la acepté-. Verá, me he enterado que la sucursal de esta familia es la más famosa de la ciudad por sus postres y me encantaría ayudar a que éstos se distribuyan aún más" -sacó de su bolsillo su tarjeta de presentación para entregármela.

"¿Usted me está ofreciendo que mis pasteles se extiendan aún más?" -la tarjera casi cayó de mis manos.

"Sí, así es señorita."

"Entiendo -sonreí-. Por favor, pasé por aquí" -lo invité a sentarse para ir a buscar un poco de pastel y café.

"Bueno -me sonrió-, le entrego los papeles para que lea detenidamente y no piense que me aprovecharé de usted; si gusta puede llevárselos, mañana vendré por ellos y por la respuesta al crecimiento de su sucursal."

"Claro, gracias -le ofrecí la mano como buena negociadora-. No puedo pensar mal de usted si me ha ofrecido una ayuda y ha cooperado; al contrario, yo soy la que no desea que piense mal."

"Gracias" -continuó comiendo su pastel.

"No es por desconfiar de usted, pero ¿vino directamente a esta sucursal o pasó a la central?" -lo observé atentamente.

"Primero fui a la central, pero sus padres me mandaron aquí para establecer con usted la negociación."

"Entiendo, gracias por su sinceridad" -le agradecí muy contenta.

"Gracias a usted, señorita Tamakachi-san" -depositó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó para darme una vez más su mano, y así marcharse.

-POV de Hayate-

11:58 AM.

"Buenos días, Yagami-sama -la señorita de la cafetería me sonrió amablemente-. ¿Qué puedo servirle el día de hoy?"

"Me encantaría dos tazas de café y dos emparedados" -le regresé un gesto aún más dulce.

"Claro, en un momento" -dio la orden a la cocina para que ella atendiera a los demás empleados.

Miré a mi alrededor y una mueca surcó mis labios, una muy radiante de felicidad, que a la vez, se llenaba de amargura. Pero aún más que rebosar de amargura, la felicidad prevalecía en mí.

Tal vez me dolía el hecho de que le robara un beso; sin embargo, me alegraba el haber saciado un anhelo de hace mucho tiempo.

Con esto cumplido, ya nada más puede pasar entre ella y yo que no sea más que amistad; ya nada me falta.

Besé a Fate; tengo a Signum, el amor de mi vida; así que esto es realmente perfecto.

"Yagami-san" -articuló Precia.

"Buenos días, Testarossa-sama" -la saludé cortés.

"Buenos días, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y mi hija?" -me miró tratando de encontrar un ´Sí´ en una palabra no dicha.

"¿Por qué piensa eso?" -cuestioné.

"Pues como sabes y como siempre te lo he dicho -le dio un sorbo a su café-, me encantaría que ella y tú fueran más que amigas."

"Siento mucho desilusionarla, pero sólo somos amigas" -dije con una fuerza con la cual nunca pensé decir aquellas palabras.

"¿Entonces por qué tan feliz?"

"Porque yo voy a amar a Fate de una manera en la que nadie podrá amarla, y aún así yo podré amar a mi novia con un amor sincero y casto -me planté segura de mí misma con esas palabras-. El amor existe de muchas maneras y con diferentes niveles; y el que le entrego a mi novia, es puro" -terminé de aclararle para ir en búsqueda de mi alimento y regresar a las labores.

"¡Tu serías mejor pareja que esa zorra de Nanoha! -gritó-. Piénsalo, Yagami-san."

"No. No tengo nada qué pensar -tomé mi comida-. No me arrepiento de mi decisión" -salí del comedor.

-POV de Fate-

12:30 PM

Mis párpados, al despertar, reflejaron pesadamente el entorno que me rodeaba.

Buscaba a Hayate, pero no la encontraba.

"_¿Hola?" -pregunté, mentalmente, para saber si aquella otra personalidad mía seguía allí._

_No hubo respuesta._

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Entró con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que si ella lo deseaba, podía matar o conquistar a la persona que anhelara.

Se acercó a mí para saludarme con los buenos días y entregarme el desayuno.

"Buenos días -reí-. Gracias" -acepté la comida.

Desayunamos, más que comida, carcajadas. Siempre me hacía reír.

Cuando terminamos, alistamos los últimos detalles del pedido y nos enfrentamos a mi madre.

14:30 PM.

¡¡TOC!! ¡¡TOC!!

"Con permiso -ambas dijimos en coro-. Hemos venido a entregarle todo lo que nos ha pedido" -me acerqué para entregárselo en su escritorio.

"Además, la siguiente solicitud que requirió está terminada" -Hayate se aproximó para entregar, después de mí, la otra carpeta.

"Me han dejado asombrada, lograron terminarlo en menos tiempo del cual esperaba" -mi madre siempre era feliz cuando las cosas que exigía eran perfectas, o en su caso, anticipadas.

"¿Algún otro documento, proyecto, que desee?" -pregunté.

"No, por el momento no -agarró la carpeta para asegurarse de que lo demandado estuviese completo-. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas -me miró-, Fate."

"Claro."

Hayate salió de la oficina, no antes de darme un apretón de manos. Le contesté el gesto.

Con aquellas palabras, mi cuerpo retembló.

15:00 PM.

"…" -siguió observándome por un largo momento.

"¿Qué sucede, madre?" -no soportaba tanto estrés.

"Fate -repitió-… pronto serás la heredara de la empresa" -depositó la carpeta en el escritorio y se acercó a mí.

"Lo sé -asentí con la cabeza-. Y no la defraudaré" -le dí una ojeada a sus ojos, para ver en ella una profunda sinceridad.

"Me hubiera encantado que Alicia te ayudara en la empresa…" -a ambas nos dolía ese deseo.

Me giré y la envolví en un abrazo consolador.

Yo y Alicia vivimos juntas durante 7 años.

Pero por desgracia, el cuerpo de mi gemela era muy débil.

Cuando en una familia nacen gemelos, en la mayoría de los casos, uno nace muerto debido a que en el vientre de la madre recibe menos alimento y atención del organismo de ésta.

Por consiguiente, cuando se alcanza a dar a luz, uno de ellos nace débil comparado con el otro.

Mi hermana mayor logró sobrevivir, pero con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se fue cansando poco a poco, hasta no poder más.

Primero sus defensas y su sistema inmunológico cayeron (defensas y sistema, dos cosas, es plural), después sus fuerzas la abandonaron; por último, murió por una simple gripe.

Verla en ese estado fue devastador. No obstante, aún con aquella situación, mi madre, yo y Hayate -yo tenía dos años de haberla conocido y mi hermana mayor seis meses, pues ella había estudiado primer año en un diferente salón- estábamos muy contentas a su lado, brindándole sus últimos momentos.

"¿Sabes, Fate? -me tomó de la mano.

"Dígame."

"Me encantaría que te comprometieras con Yagami-san."

"Madre…" -me aparté de su la lado.

"Ella es lo mejor para ti y la empresa. No esa vagabunda sin futuro que cuando sus pastelerías pasen de moda cerrarán y verás que vivirá de ti".

"Madre, su pastelería es muy famosa, eso no pasará" -la contradije.

"Los pasteles son ricos pero un día, te garantizo que su apogeo terminará y ella estará arruinada -se acercó a mí-. En cambio, nuestra compañía de teléfonos y comunicación, aunque los primeros pasen de moda, la última seguirá porque las personas le necesitan para vivir."

"Lo sé, madre -me rehusé a su acercamiento-. Mas en cambio, no por eso dejaré a mi esposa."

"Si sigues así, tú dejarás de ser mi… hija" -se alejó.

"¡¡MADRE!!" -traté de recuperar la distancia perdida.

"Sabía que Alicia era lo mejor para la familia y la empresa, no debí haberla perdido" -negó mi contacto con ella.

"…" -sentí una brisa fría detrás de mi espalda.

_Hola._

Aquella Fate había regresado.

Logré sentir su susurro.

"Tu amor es más importante que nuestra familia, no pensé que fueras tan bastarda" -regresó a su escritorio.

_Mal nacida._

"No es así, madre -mis palabras salían con un duro pesar-. Lo que pasa es que usted sólo se fija en sus intereses."

"¡¡No, mientes!!" -gritó.

"¡¡Lo único que importa aquí es la compañía y tú!!" -chillé.

"Tú no entiendes -se enfureció-. ¡¡Largo de aquí!!"

Mis puños se contrajeron, me marché de la oficina.

15:30 PM.

Bajé las escaleras y en la salida de la empresa, se encontraba Hayate con mi casco y uno para ella.

Sin pensarlo lo acepté.

Me subí a la motocicleta para alejarnos.

Paramos en un parque. Descendí de la moto y la ayudé a bajar con cuidado.

En segundos, ella enlazó su mano con la mía, y corriendo, nos detuvimos en un árbol de cerezo; lo admiramos por un largo tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos mencionara algo. Hasta que me dijo que iría por un helado; sin embargo, no dejó que yo la acompañara.

Sabía que debía relajarme y pensar.

Después de unos momentos, regresó con dos helados de chocolate. Los terminamos de comer en segundos y, aún sin decir nada, regresamos a la motocicleta.

La jornada de trabajo había concluido, y ya no teníamos, por el día de hoy, más que hacer. Así que la llevé a su casa.

"Gracias…" -le dije cuando ella bajó; para que me regalara una sonrisa y me marchara.

Eso me gustaba de nuestra amistad. Sin palabras nos entendíamos.

-POV de Nanoha-

"Nos vemos, hasta mañana" -me despedía de todos los trabajadores.

Mi pastelería laboraba desde las 10:00 AM hasta las 18:00 PM.

Aunque hoy habíamos terminado de trabajar más temprano. Eran las 16:00 PM, todos los pasteles se habían terminado de vender.

Ya no existía más trabajo que hacer, así que nos retirábamos temprano.

Elegí el camino que dirigía directo a la pastelería, aquél que antes de llegar a ésta, se encontraba floreciendo por los cerezos.

Caminaba lentamente, meneando mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Sabía muy bien que al llegar a casa mi compañera para toda la vida no estaría allí; no obstante, aun si su trabajo terminaba a las 15:00 siempre tenía algún asunto más que resolver. Por lo cual, aunque el mío terminara una hora más tarde, yo siempre llegaba antes que ella.

"Ah…" -dejé escapar un triste susurro.

Alzando la mirada, mi vista se iluminó. No pude evitar correr a sus abrazos y estar repleta de felicidad una vez en ellos.

"¡¡Fate!!" -la abracé.

"Hola, Nanoha" -correspondió mi abrazo y me besó la frente, como a mí me gustaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -cuestioné para asegurarme que esta situación no fuera un sueño ni mucho menos una ilusión.

"¿Es qué acaso no quieres verme?" -bajó la mirada triste.

"¡¡No, no es eso!! -me apresuré a aclarar-. Me encanta verte y aún más cuando vienes por mí al trabajo -ahora yo era quien bajaba la mirada-… pero este año sólo has venido por mí 2 veces…"

"Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo lamento" -me besó y al separarnos sentí cómo se tensaba su cuerpo, para después relajarse un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" -le acaricié la mejilla con cariño.

"Sí, estoy bien -tomó mi mano para besarla y enlazarla con la suya-. ¿Nos vamos?"

"¡¡Sí!!" -desbordaba alegría.

Llegamos a casa.

"Dulce hogar" -me ofreció su mano para bajar de la motocicleta.

"Así es, dulce hogar" -la abracé por la cintura, mientras me ayudaba a bajar, para depositarle un beso en los labios.

Ambas entramos a la casa.

"Voy a preparar la cena" -le afirmé para ir directo a la cocina.

Ella se sentó y me observó.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" -se levantó para ir al refrigerador y sacar de él, una soda.

"Mmm -hice un mohín-. Bien."

"¿Así de corto, bien?"-se detuvo sorprendida.

"Más que bien, estuvo extraordinariamente magnífico" -me giré para seguir cortando el pollo.

"No todos los días dices: Extraordinariamente magnifico; así que quiero saber detalles" -hizo un sorbo a su soda y se sentó, nuevamente frente de mí, para escuchar mi día.

"Nyah -reí emocionadamente-. Es que hoy un agente visitó la pastelería y desea ayudarme a expandirla a mucho más lugares de los cuales ya la conocen" -no pude evitar mover las manos en son de alegría.

"¿En serio?" -soltó la soda.

"¡¡Sí!!" -grité.

"¡¡FELICIDADES!!" -chilló, aún más fuerte que yo, para venir corriendo a abrazarme y elevarme en el aire para que al bajarme de diera muchísimos besos.

"Gracias" -le devolví el beso.

Era muy feliz su lado, cuando ella estaba sólo para mí.

-POV de Fate-

_El amor es algo que da tanto miedo,_

_es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos._

"Entonces hay que celebrar en grande" -enlacé mis manos para pegarla a mí.

_Patrañas._

"Gracias, Fate" -me estrujó aún más fuerte.

"¿Cuándo y dónde deseas ir a celebrar?" -miré profundamente ese mar celestial, que tenía como orbes.

"Pues me encantaría salir mañana cuando regreses del trabajo -me besó para regresar a cocinar-. ¿Te parece?"

"Claro, será un placer" -tomé un paño para limpiar el lugar donde mi soda había caído.

_¿Acaso ella no te preguntará cómo estuvo tu día?_

"¿Pero verdad que llegarás temprano? -seguía picando las verduras, sin percatarse de que me sostenía mi cabeza, evitando escuchar esa voz-. No quiero que te quedes a resolver ningún asunto."

_Sólo se importa ella misma, ¿y eso no te molesta?_

_¿Así dice que te ama?_

_¿Eso es su amor?_

"Tienes que prometérmelo" -seguía sin darse cuenta de mi dolor.

_Mentiras, sólo te utiliza como dice tu madre._

"¡¡Silencio!!" -grité.

"Fate…" -se volteó para verme.

"Por favor, cállate... te lo suplico" -me retorcía de dolor sujetando mi cabeza.

"Fate, ¿qué sucede?"

Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

"L-Lo siento -la miré avergonzada-… no fue mi intención."

Me ayudó a levantarme y regresó a la cocina.

"¿Nanoha…?"

"Siempre -se giró para verme directo a los ojos mientras se cubría la boca-… Mejor dicho, nunca estás cuando deseo que estés, ¡¡y eso es todo el tiempo!!" -cayó al suelo llorando.

"No -me acerqué a ella para consolarla-… no tienes una razón total cuando me dices que no estoy contigo cuando lo necesitas; sin embargo, admito que hago todo para que estés bien."

"¿Todo?" -me miró muy molesta.

"Sí -me separé un poco de ella para hacerle un conteo con los dedos-. Te escucho, protejo, cuido, mimo, me preocupo por ti y muchas cosas más. Eres lo más importante para mí" -me acerqué para besarla pero ella se alejó.

_Le reprochas._

_Y ella derrocha todo lo que le das, no le toma importancia y te restriega las cosas._

_Qué lastima dan las dos._

_Una total pena._

"Entonces, ¿por qué no estás cuando me despierto?" -sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

"Yo… sé bien que no estoy la mayoría de las veces contigo -me callé-. Pero ¿sabes?, siempre he deseado despertar a tu lado y que no deba dejarte" -bajé la mirada.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" -las lágrimas se sustituían por enojo.

"Porque yo soy la vice-presidenta, tengo responsabilidades que debo cumplir aunque no quiera."

_Excusas._

"¡¡Pues entonces puedes quedarte con tu puesto, tu empresa y todo lo demás!! ¡No me importa porque yo no te importo!" -se alejó rápidamente de mí para ir directo a la salida.

_En realidad se casaron sin saber qué harían después._

_Sólo pensaron que el matrimonio les traería felicidad y que los problemas su "dulce" amor los resolvería; pero, saben, fue más que eso._

_Su relación no tuvo comunicación._

"¿No eres importante para mí? -la cuestioné-. La mejor pregunta es: ¿Yo soy importante para ti?" -la sujeté de la mano.

"Tú eres muy importante para mí" -detuvo su caminar.

"¿Y es que soy tan importante que es por eso que no te interesas en mi día y en lo que hago?"

"Claro que me intereso" -me regañó.

_Pero debieron darse cuenta que su amor murió el 6 mes de su matrimonio._

_Que todo había empezado bien; pero, en algún momento, el miedo pudo más que su "Te amo"._

"Por supuesto -reí-. Por eso cuando te pregunto cómo ha estado tu día y me lo comentas, y espero ansiosa que te interese el mío, no dices nada" -solté su mano, para ser está vez yo, la que se marchaba.

"¿Ahora yo soy la culpable de la relación?" -me detuve.

"No te echo la culpa -la encaré-; sino, te pido que pienses que la relación no se basa solamente en ti y tus sentimientos."

_Ahora, ya no saben a quién culpar._

"Lo suponía, yo soy la egocéntrica y egoísta" -me devolvió su molestia.

"¿Ves? -la señalé-. No te lo he dicho y tú ya lo deduces, sólo piensas en ti y déjame decirte que eso -respiré profundamente-… no es amor."

"¿Acaso no te amo?" -se acercó a mí.

_¿Mas en cambio alguna de las dos sabía el significado del "Te amo", o simplemente lo decían porque, según para las personas, es algo lindo?_

"El amor es cuando dejan de importarte tus sentimientos y piensas en tu pareja, eso es amor" -su furia, provocó que reaccionara dándome una bofetada.

"¿Si no te hago feliz… qué haces junto a mí?" -sus lágrimas caían nuevamente.

_Tal vez conocían parte de su significado; pero no del todo._

"Engañándome de que todo entre nosotras estaba bien, eso hacía" -mi mejilla ardía.

_Es por eso que huían de los problemas y se culpaban la una a la otra._

"Bien -trató de tranquilizar su llanto-. Quiero el divorcio" -dijo fuerte y claro.

"Si eso te hace libre de tu sufrimiento y de mí… Adelante" -me postré segura de mí misma frente a ella.

"Vete. Ahora ya puedes ver el mundo y ser feliz" -aclaró.

_En este instante, ya puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente acaba de pasar._

"Veo el mundo con los mejores ojos; sin embargo, no puedo verlo del mismo modo que tú y eso es porque eres feliz. Y yo... no lo soy" -me di la vuelta y me dirigí por la puerta.

Cuando salí de los territorios de mi casa, una fuerte lluvia ya había comenzado a caer.

Caminé hasta ya no poder más, sin dirección alguna.

"¿Esto es lo qué querías, destrozar mi relación?" -paré en seco debajo de la lluvia.

_Sí y no; pero, más es esto lo que exactamente deseaba. Que cayeras hasta lo más profundo._

"Pues lo lograste. ¡¡Ya puedes lagarte!!" -grité desgarrando mi garganta.

Sentía cómo me observaba con un rostro de lástima.

_Sí me iré; pero no quiero que pienses que destrocé tu relación… porque no se puede destrozar algo que ya se encontraba así._

"Sólo márchate…"

_Sólo liberé lo que te mataba Fate, lo que en realidad hará que ustedes tengan una verdadera relación._

"¡¡VETE!!" -la lluvia caí fuertemente; sin embargo, no dolía.

Los árboles eran azotados por las ráfagas de viento.

_Cuando lo entiendas, espero que no sea muy tarde._

"Ya me has atormentado bastante, por favor, te lo imploro… Vete" -caí de rodillas al suelo.

_No me gusta la lluvia._

_En este momento también llueve._

_Cuando tu corazón está intranquilo, el cielo se nubla._

_Y cuando estás triste, es muy fácil que llueva. _

_No puedo soportarlo. _

_Tú ya debes saber lo terrible que es estar bajo la lluvia en un mundo vacío._

"Lo sé y lo entiendo, o por lo menos eso trato de hacer."

_No escucharás nada de mí; pero aún no puedo irme.  
_

_Te dije que me marcharía; aunque no te dije cuándo. Así que tendrás que soportarme en silencio, pues no te diré nada._

"¿Pero te irás cuando lo resuelva?" -la vista me quemaba.

_Sí. Por el momento regresará todo a como era antes, cuando yo no existía._

"¿Y cuándo sabré que te has ido?"

_En ese momento te volveré a hablar y te diré lo que tanto ansías, mi despedida._

Mi cuerpo no resistió más.

Cayó definitivamente, inmóvil, al suelo.

Sólo sentía que perdía la visibilidad y la pequeña calidez que aún me quedaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron, pesadamente, para hacerme guardar un poco de energía y, tal vez, conciencia; para que al despertar no me sintiera tan exhausta.

-POV de Hayate-

_El ser adulto o el ser un niño_

_ya no tiene nada que ver._

La ventana dejaba entrar el aire fresco y uno que otro ruido molesto.

Tan solamente ignoraba todo lo demás y me concentraba en sujetar su mano, para que al levantarse, no se sintiera sola y fuera la primera persona que viera a su lado.

¡¡Rush!! ¡¡Rush!!

Pasaban los automóviles a máxima velocidad, sin valorar que aquello podía causar su muerte.

Eso pensaba cuando sentí un leve agarré en la mano.

"¿Hayate…?" -abrió los parpados con un gran sueño acompañado de una desorientación enorme.

"¡¡Fate!! -me sobresalté-. ¿Cómo te sientes?" -le sonreí feliz de verla despertar.

"Un poco mareada y muy agotada" -seguía revisando con su mirada la habitación.

"Estamos en el hospital central, te desmayaste en el parque -le dije preocupada-. Una persona que iba caminando por allí te vio tirada en el suelo y se asustó mucho; así que llamó a la ambulancia y ellos te trajeron al hospital" -le dí un apretón de apoyo.

"Ya veo…" -susurró desganada.

"Cuando te trajeron me llamaron para acudir inmediatamente -le volví a iluminar con una sonrisa para animarla más-. Se dieron cuenta de que tú eres la gran Testarossa-sama de las compañías de comunicación y teléfonos 'Innovación', así que le dijeron rápidamente a tu Okaa-san y ella me avisó a mí."

"¿Y por qué no vino mi madre?" -hizo un gesto desilusionado.

"Sigue molesta -ahora yo ya andaba triste y enojada por ello-. Así que necesitaban un familiar, y pues vine porque estoy muy relacionada con tu familia" -el silencio llenaba el cuarto.

Ella estaba sumergida en pensamientos y penas.

Se veía que estaba harta de todos sus problemas.

"No hubieron inconvenientes para entrar y encargarme de todo -trataba de evitar que ella pensará demasiado y siguiera profundizándose en dolores-. ¡Ah! Signum también vino, está abajo comprando algo para comer" -le dibujé un gesto contento.

Ya eran tantos que, obligatoriamente, tenía que hacerle caso a mi súplica silenciosa, y contestar mis acciones.

Ella me sonrió.

"Hola, Testarossa" -saludó al entrar mi novia.

"Hola, Signum" -le correspondió.

"Ahora regreso, iré al baño" -dije para salir de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi salida; sin embargo, aún lograba escuchar lo que ellas hablaban.

-POV de Signum-

"Gracias por presentarse y apoyarme, en verdad lo valoro mucho" -me extendió amablemente la mano. Yo la acepté gustosa.

"No hay nada qué agradecer. Mi novia y yo te apreciamos igual" -le sonreí.

Quedamos un largo rato en silencio.

Sólo se lograba escuchar el ruido del exterior y el sonido del ventilador.

"¿Sucede algo, Testarossa?" -pregunté incómoda.

"Me gustaría que Nanoha estuviera a mi lado -tenía la mirada baja, pero instantáneamente la subió-. ¡No es que no me gustará despertar y ver a Hayate!" -se apresuró a decir y mover las manos.

"Entiendo, tranquila" -reí.

"Bueno... o eso era" -volvió a bajar la mirada.

"¿Era? ¿Qué sucedió?" -me senté a su lado en la cama.

"Terminamos…" -susurró.

"¿Por qué?" -pasé mi brazo detrás de su cuello para pegarla a mí.

Siempre había considerado a Testarossa como una pequeña hermanita.

"Porque no le dedicaba la suficiente atención y ella se hartó de eso; además, sentía que solamente se importaba ella misma -cerró sus ojos con una gran carga de dolor-. Nunca preguntó por mí; sin embargo, yo siempre que tenía tiempo la escuchaba" -le di un cálido semi-abrazo, pues la posición en la que estábamos no nos lo permitía bien.

"Si ella en verdad te ama, dale tiempo para que te comprenda" -rompimos el gesto para que la viera a la cara.

"¿Y si no lo comprende?"

"Entonces si tu la amas y estás segura de poder solucionar el problema, irás por ella y arreglarás las cosas."

"Creo que está mejor sin mí…"

"Yo no lo creo -la observé directo a los ojos-. A pesar de todas las dificultades, en ella se nota que está perdidamente enamorada de ti y tú de ella -me miró y escuchó atentamente lo que le decía-; aún así, todas las parejas tienen problemas y, a veces, no solamente estos conflictos se reparan con amor; sino necesitan más que aquello, se necesita comunicación, profundización a la situación. Atención, cooperación y apoyo de ambas."

"En aquel momento eso nos faltó" -sentenció.

"Sólo llevaban un año de casadas -posé mi mano en su barbilla-, aún con 4 años de noviazgo, los verdaderos problemas y los más peligrosos son los que se encuentran cuando se unen aún más sus vidas, en una sola. Por consiguiente, eso no significa que a la primera sueltan la toalla" -le sonreí.

"Tal vez el problema fue mi culpa" -apretó sus manos.

"¿Cuál crees que haya sido?"

"Quizá la complicación era que mi madre no lo aceptaba y yo no hice gran cosa para enfrentarlo" -sus ojos estuvieron apunto de sollozar.

"No, no fue así" -traté de fortalecerla.

"Busqué el amor por mucho tiempo. Hace 8 años que lo encontré -sonrió amargamente- y pude probar la felicidad. Pero en el camino, mientras más me enamoraba, me di cuenta que me volvía vulnerable y no lograba proteger lo que importaba; así que decidí huir…" -su voz se ahogaba.

"Fate… mira" –ella me interrumpió.

"Probablemente el estado con mi madre haya sido una excusa, a pesar de tener efectivamente problemas con ella; en realidad, Nanoha y yo teníamos miedo al entender que una vez casadas, debíamos profundizar la una en la otra aún más la relación de lo que era, que cuando éramos amigas. Eso nos aterró, porque aún siendo yo su mejor amiga, no todos los sentimientos estaban dichos; y, del mismo modo, los míos se encontraban igual" -su deducción le carcomía el alma.

"No fue tu culpa. A pesar de ello, ella debió entender y apoyarte, es decir, ambas tuvieron la culpa, así que no es sólo tuya" -volví a semi-abrazarla.

"Deseo descansar un poco y así, cuando despierte, ver la vida de manera diferente e ir por ella" -me confesó.

"Lo esperaré" -me levanté de la cama para dejarla descansar e ir por mi pareja.

Salí de la habitación y la encontré en el pasillo.

Me acerqué a ella, feliz de tenerla a mi lado y contenta de que me amara, para besarla.

La tomé de la cintura con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha alcé el fleco de su frente y la atraje a mí, para desmesuradamente besarla en los labios.

-POV de Fate-

Habíamos dejado el hospital en la mañana.

Pasé dos noches en él, pues mi cuerpo no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera el más insignificante.

Así que una vez dada de alta, nos dirigimos a recuperar lo que estaba perdiendo.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" -me preguntó mortificada de inseguridad.

"Sí, estoy 100% segura de esto" -les aclaré.

"Está bien, déjala ir" -Signum me apoyó.

"Mas vengan conmigo, sino están tan seguras" -reí, necesitaba su apoyo.

"Iremos detrás de ti" -Hayate afirmó.

Las tres nos bajamos del automóvil de la pelirrosada.

Al llegar a la entrada, mi cuerpo se tambaleó de pánico. Sabía muy bien lo que encontraría del otro lado de la puerta.

La abrí.

Y hallé lo que temía ver.

"Una casa vacía…" -susurré inundada de tristeza.

"Ya no está Nanoha" -ambas dijeron a coro.

Sonreí nostálgica.

Me giré para verlas segura de lo que deseaba -ahora sin nostalgia, tristeza, dolor o cualquier otro estado-, y dibujarles un gesto con esperanza.

"Pues bien, vamos" -Signum me otorgó, aún más fuerza.

Salimos de la casa, ahora tenía una meta: Recuperar a Nanoha.

-POV de Nanoha-

_Éste parece realmente mi primer amor,_

_hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino._

_Lo que siento si me abrazas,_

_no lo siento ni en mis sueños._

Llevaba dos días y medio sin ver o sin ni siquiera saber absolutamente nada de Fate.

Estaba sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Siempre había sabido que era mi otra mitad, aquella persona que estaba esperando conocer; y bien que lo era, ella era mi complejidad.

Miraba a mis alrededores y no lograba ver nada que me causara lo mismo que sentía al estar al lado de mi ex-novia.

Las cosas y la vida no tenían el mismo valor sin aquella persona que me robaba los suspiros por la mañana, los deseos por las noches, los extrañases y anhelos por las tardes.

Las lágrimas marcaron camino en mis mejillas, ya rojas de tanto dolor interno.

"Fate…" -susurré completamente sola.

En estos días sin ella, por no querer regresar a casa de mis padres para causarles molestias ni preocupaciones, había rentado un departamento para pasar allí mi vida sin impacientar a nadie.

"Fate…" -no podía evitar ese dolor en mi pecho.

-POV de Fate-

"Bueno, ésta será tu habitación el tiempo que necesites" -me sonrió muy satisfecha de haber aceptado su petición de pasar con ellas el tiempo que utilizara para solucionar mis problemas.

"Gracias, chicas. Se los agradezco mucho -les respondí el gesto-. No les causaré molestias."

"Pues entonces, bienvenida" -la castaña me abrazó y la mayor de nosotras me saludó con un apretón de mano.

Ambas bajaron y empecé a acomodar mis pertenencias.

En realidad, no deseaba quedarme en mi casa porque me sentiría sola; además, si volvía era para estar al lado de la única persona que se había fijado en mí.

Miré por la ventana y la naturaleza me cautivó.

"Pétalos de cerezo…" -susurré.

Mi memoria viajó a mil por hora.

_-Flash Back-_

_Había conocido a Nanoha en preparatoria, cuando los árboles de cerezo florecían._

_Exactamente en el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Yo estaba con Hayate, pues las dos habíamos presentado e ingresado a esa escuela._

_Mi querida amiga fue a buscar agua mientras yo buscaba unos lugares donde sentarnos; entonces, me percaté de su existencia._

_El viento sopló, acompasando su cabello de un lado al otro._

_Su larga melena, castaña, era como la mía, con la diferencia que yo era rubia._

_A su lado estaban dos asientos vacíos. Con temor, me acerqué a ella y le hablé -o por lo menos eso intenté-._

"_H-hola…" -le sonreí nerviosa._

"_Hola" -contestó segura de ella misma._

"_¿Cómo estás?" -mis manos sudaban, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así._

_Ella se asustó como si nunca nadie del lugar, con tal belleza sentada, se haya acercado, saludado y preguntado su estado._

"_Bien. Gracias, ¿y tú, amable extraña?"_

"_B-bien. G-gracias -ella dibujó un hermoso gesto en su rostro-. Me llamo Testarossa, Fate Testarossa ¿y tú?"_

"_Me llamo Tamakachi, Tamakachi Nanoha. Es un placer conocerte, Fate-chan" -me brindó su mano con una gran alegría._

_Me sorprendí y ella lo notó._

"_Lo siento, perdón por no hablarte formal."_

"_No, no, está bien -me apresuré a decir-. Sólo que eres la primera persona en llamarme así, a parte de una amiga mía. Puedes llamarme así, no hay problema."_

"_Entiendo, gracias. Fate-chan, eres mi primera amiga" -volvió esa iluminación angelical a su cara._

"_Es un gusto conocerte, Nanoha-chan" -le acepté su delicada mano._

_Me senté a su lado, después de un rato regresó mi compañera castaña y le presenté a mi nueva amiga. _

_Desde ese día, las tres fuimos las mejores amigas._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Me senté en la cama y miré una fotografía mía con ella.

Definitivamente la recuperaría.

-POV de Nanoha-

Conocer la actual dualidad, fue hermoso.

Pero nuestro noviazgo lo fue aún más.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos en el último año y, precisamente, en el último día de preparatoria. _

_Tres años siendo las mejores amigas._

_Por suerte, Fate, Hayate y yo asistiríamos a la misma universidad y, aún con más fortuna para todas nosotras, tomaríamos la misma especialidad: Negocios y administración internacional._

_Ese día era igual a aquella fecha en la cual había conocido a esa chica que me robaba suspiros. _

_Los árboles dejaban caer los más hermosos pétalos de cerezo, dejando ver así, un mar rosado que impregnaba el aire de ternura._

_Sin embargo, era diferente. El ciclo en ese lugar se había terminado y no volvería a iniciar del mismo modo; ella no se acercaría nerviosa a conocerme para empezar a ser mi compañera, sino, podría tomarme la mano como amiga._

"_Sólo somos amigas…" -susurré desganada._

"_¡¡HEY!! -se escuchó un grito en el pasillo-. ¿Qué haces allí, Nanoha?" -preguntó mi castaña amiga al acercarse._

"_Nada, solamente estaba pensando" -le sonreí desilusionada._

"_¡¡Rayos!! -rió-. No sabía que pensabas, ése es un logro" -se burló._

"_¡¡Oye!! -chillé-. Claro que pienso" -le di un leve golpe en la cabeza._

"_Ah, tranquila. Dile no a la violencia" -se indignó._

"_Está bien, ¿has visto a Fate?"_

"_Sí, está en el salón buscando un libro que olvidó" -me señaló el pasillo para que fuese por ella._

"…" _-no dije nada, únicamente perdí mi vista en su señalamiento._

"_¿Sabes? Hoy al ser el último día de clases, existe una tradición en la cual debes regalarle a la persona que te gusta el primer botón de tu blusa -me señalo su botón-, y eso significará que aquella persona está cerca de tu corazón" -sonrió y se giró para observar el sitio donde la persona, que hacía volver loco a mi corazón, estaba._

_Y así tratándome de decir algo que, subconscientemente, entendí; empecé a caminar al recinto donde estaba aquella rubia._

_Abrí la puerta y entré precipitadamente._

"_Hola, bienvenida" -me sonrió modestamente._

_Me encontraba asombrada al ver semejante hermosura. Estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, permitiendo que el viento jugase con su melena, acompañada de una amplia sonrisa. _

_Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí para sujetarme la mano. Al tomármela, contempló el resto de la habitación._

_Era preciosa. Se encontraba en el centro una mesa cubierta por mantel blanco que encima poseía un candelabro con velas, igualmente, blancas, dos copas, los platos, los cubiertos y las servilletas._

_Exclusivamente dos sillas estaban cerca de la mesa, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de emoción._

_Mi acompañante me encaminó hacia la mesilla, y en el camino, sacó un control remoto para brindarle al lugar un ambiente romántico._

_Al llegar, me invitó a sentarme. Luego ella se sentó._

_Nos miramos fijamente, ella se sonrojó._

_Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar, lo que hizo que precipitadamente me levantara y corriera a la salida._

"_¡¡Nanoha…!!" -gritó para detenerme._

_Pero si volteaba mi rostro sentiría que mi pecho se hundiría de dolor, y tal vez, podría morir._

_Traté de abrir la puerta pero no lo logré. Mi desesperación me lo impidió._

"_Espera, por favor" -me tomó de los hombros para detenerme._

_No deseaba verla a los ojos y ver que la había decepcionado._

"_Por favor, mírame" -me alzó el rostro para clavar su mirada en mí._

_Las lágrimas bajaron._

_Tan sólo las limpió con su pulgar._

"_Quiero entregarte esto -bajó su mano derecha a su blusa y se quitó el primer botón para depositarlo, delicadamente, en mis manos-. Nanoha… tú… me gus… gustas" -tartamudeó._

_El camino salado, ya marcado en mis mejillas, fue aún mayor._

"_¡¡Fate…!!" -grité para abrazarla desesperadamente._

_Correspondió mi abrazo, deseándose fundir en mí._

_Después de unos instantes, busqué sus labios. Desde hace tiempo ya, ansiaba besarlos._

_El beso fue profundo, tierno y dulce. Mejor aún de lo que había soñado._

_Nos __separamos__ para __vernos__ totalmente rojas._

"_Fate -abrí mi blusa y me quité aquella pieza para entregárselo-… me gustaste mucho desde el primer día que te conocí y ahora, me gustas aún más" -volví a besarla._

_Después de tranquilizarme nos sentamos a comer. _

_Aquel día terminamos siendo novias._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Abracé mi cuerpo para contraer la agonía que sentía cuando pensaba que ya no estaba más a mi lado.

Mis lamentos ardían en mi interior, un dolor inexplicable me apuñalaba el corazón.

Observé el anillo, que seguía en mi dedo, y sufrí aún peor.

_-Flash Back-_

_Era un atardecer sublime, lleno de blancas nubes y cerezos esparcidos por dondequiera._

_Estaba entre los arbustos esperando por su llegada._

_Todas las tardes, mi novia, tenía la costumbre de salir a comprar un poco de helado para ella y su Okaa-san._

_Caminaba sensualmente dándole a su cuerpo un acompasamiento perfecto._

_Cuando ella pasó acerca de mi escondite, le timbré al teléfono de Hayate para apoyarme en un "detalle"._

_Y rápidamente salí del lugar para tomarla de mano y saludarla._

"_Hola, amor" -le sonreí inocente._

"_Hola, cariño" -me respondió desorientada._

_Habían pasado 3 años y 8 meses siendo novias, en total llevábamos conociéndonos 6 años y 8 meses; definitivamente estábamos listas para dar el gran paso._

"_Acompáñame" -enlacé mi mano con la suya y la dirigí a aquel sitio._

_Ella me preguntó dónde iríamos, pero tan sólo le pedí que esperara._

_Por fin habíamos terminados nuestras carreras, hace 2 meses. _

_Ella y mi amiga pervertida -esta última estaba relacionada profundamente con la familia Testarossa, pues la suya controlaba una buena parte de los negocios, pero no como la de mi novia- se encargarían de la empresa, yo negociaría y administraría la pastelería de mis padres._

_Todo sería perfecto._

"_Llegamos" -la rodeé con mis brazos para besarle la mejilla._

_Nos encontrábamos en la parte más profunda y repleta de cerezos que podía existir en el parque central._

_Repentinamente, una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo nos cayó encima. _

_Sonreí encantada y ella se giró para maravillarme con una preciosa risa._

_Deposité mi mano derecha en su mejilla derecha y la besé._

_Correspondió y hasta que el oxígeno se nos acabó, nos separamos._

_Así como fue inesperada la lluvia de cerezos a lo lejos, a una cierta distancia para apreciar el mensaje, unas ramas secas ardieron teniendo escrita en ellas "Te amo, Fate"._

_Mi amada me vio directo a los ojos para corresponderme._

"_Yo, también te amo…" _

_Alcé mi mano y dos rosas, una roja y otra blanca, descendieron del árbol de cerezo en el que estábamos._

_Primero le entregué la rosa blanca junto con un beso, y luego le acerqué la rosa roja; antes de tomarla, me arrodillé para abrirla y sorprenderla con un anillo dentro de ella._

_Resultaba que la flor roja era un estuche de anillos en forma de rosa._

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" -le ofrecí el anillo._

"_¡¡Acepto!!" -se lanzó a mis brazos y una voz, proveniente dentro de aquel árbol, gritó._

"_¡¡Ya, bésense!!" -mi ayudante sobre el árbol nos motivó._

_Y le hicimos caso, nos besamos para consagrar nuestro compromiso._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

-POV de Fate-

Lloré en silencio, inevitablemente el dolor me invadió.

Recordé mi boda y la luna de miel.

_-Flash Back-_

_Nuestro casamiento fue sencillo, así lo deseamos ambas._

_Solamente asistieron los papás de mi futura esposa, mi mejor amiga, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Shamal y la persona que nos uniría._

_Mi madre no asistió porque se oponía a mi matrimonio._

_Cuando le dije que me casaría con Nanoha se había molestado enormemente._

_Mi madre deseaba que me casara con una empresaria rica y de dinero que permitiera a la empresa crecer aún más._

_Ese día, cuando se lo avisé, me gritó que nunca la llevara a mi casa -sabía muy bien que no aceptaría; por lo cual, mi enamorada nunca había ido a mi hogar. Mi atractiva castaña de orbes mar me dijo que si madre no la aceptaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras yo la amara y estuviera a su lado._

_Mas en cambio, sus padres tuvieron pena de aceptarme por mi posición social comparada con la suya. _

_Había asistido muchas veces a su casa, así que mi presencia ya no los incomodaba tanto como la primera vez que me vieron._

_Así que la ceremonia fue pequeña._

_Ambas fuimos de blanco y con vestidos._

_El de mi amor era voluptuoso con escote estrapless y un corpiño drapeado hasta las caderas. La falda caía con mucha seda satinada y una combinación de tul._

_El mío era elegante, el talle llevaba en el busto un bordado tupido, para luego continuar completamente llano hasta las caderas, desde donde empiezan los vuelos de la falda, simulando pañuelos sueltos al viento en varias capas para dar volumen y movimiento. Además, poseía un velo sensacional compuesto de una sola capa pero bastante ancho; por consiguiente, con el borde formaba coronas._

_La fiesta fue celebrada en un salón adornado de rosas, cerezos, lirios, azucenas, claveles y alcatraces._

… … … … …

_Era una noche agraciada por el bello cielo y por las magnificas estrellas que brillaban como nunca._

_Nuestra luna de miel la celebramos en Alaska._

_Elegimos ese lugar porque el frío nos pondría cariñosas al buscar el calor la una en la otra, por la nieve que significaba la pureza de nuestros sentimientos; además, la aurora boreal es un evento increíblemente bello que deseábamos compartir._

_Impregnadas de tal gracia, enlazadas de las manos, nos besamos como nunca mientras dicha aurora ambientaba nuestro romance._

_Después del evento nos dirigimos de regreso a un lugar más calido para hospedarnos en un hotel._

_Besos, suspiros y pétalos de cerezo eran el material de nuestro amor._

_Entramos a la habitación, Nanoha se dio un baño mientras yo comía algo. Al terminar me tocó a mí bañarme, en lo que ella llamaba a sus padres para decirles que nos encontrábamos bien y no se preocuparan de más._

_Al finalizar salí con mi bata, y ella todavía con la suya, nos sentamos en la cama y nos besamos amorosamente._

_Suavemente introdujo sus largos dedos entre mi cabello._

_Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un pequeño retazo de piel, casi transparente, azotado por delicados mechones de cabello._

_Cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre, me dan ganas de llorar._

_Cuando me rodeaba con sus brazos, nos pegábamos tanto la una a la otra que no podría decir dónde terminaba yo y empezaba ella._

_Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, y nos besábamos. Parecía que fuéramos a fundirnos._

_Deseaba que la ansiedad que se extendía por mi pecho desapareciera pronto, y volviera a estar en paz de nuevo._

_Porque confiaba en ella, sé que podía confiar en ella._

_Y así… dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos danzaran el baile del amor._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

De repente, me sentí desbordadamente vacía.

Mañana iría a visitar a mi madre para aclarar todos los problemas.

-POV de Nanoha-

Mi cuerpo se cansó de tanta amargura que logré dormir un largo tiempo.

Pero aún así las lágrimas no dejaron de caer.

_-Flash Back-_

_Teníamos tres meses de casadas._

_Habíamos ido a cenar a casa de mis padres -pues después de nuestra boda no los había visitado para nada- para después salir a recorrer la orilla de la playa._

_Me encantaba ver el mar en las noches porque me relajaba su sonido, además era muy romántico._

"_Mira, Nanoha -señaló el cielo-, es una lluvia de estrellas, desea algo" -terminó de decir para robarme un beso en los labios._

"_¿Qué más puedo desear si te tengo a mi lado?" -la besé._

"_Gracias…" -susurró para estrecharme entre sus brazos con cariño._

_Nos perdimos en aquel abrazo hasta que un par de gaviotas pasaron y por desgracia me lanzaron sus desechos._

"_¡¡Rayos!!" -les grité eufórica lanzándoles conchas del suelo._

"_Tranquila -rió un poco tratándolo de disimular-. Estamos más cerca de mi casa que de la tuya y la nuestra, ¿quieres ir a cambiarte?" _

"_Claro" -me alegraba la idea de ir a su residencia, nunca antes había ido._

_Sin embargo, no imaginé lo que pasaría._

_Condujo hasta su casa y al llegar me asombré con ésta._

"_¡¡Es una mansión!!" -nunca había ido a su hogar, ni siquiera visto._

"_No es para tanto, es solamente una casa" -fue modesta._

_Entramos y aún mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver la elegancia en ella._

"_Ven, por aquí está mi habitación" -me tomó de la mano para que no me perdiera._

_Subimos._

_Su recámara era preciosa._

_Todo estaba en orden, poseía un estante repleto de libros. Su laptop estaba en un escritorio junto a su impresora multifuncional, un estéreo, aire acondicionado y una cama enorme._

"_Aquí tienes" -me entregó una blusa acompañada de un pantalón. _

"_¿Ése es tu armario?" -le apunté a toda su ropa multicolorida._

"_Sí, ¿por qué, está mal?" -su inocencia me encantaba._

"_No, está bien" -le sonreí para calmarla._

_A pesar de tener domicilio propio para nosotras, ella y yo seguíamos manteniendo la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias en nuestros hogares._

_Me cambié y bajamos para regresar a nuestra morada -ambas disfrutábamos de ésta viviendo juntas; ella pagó la mitad y yo la otra-._

_Descendimos de su cuarto e inesperadamente su madre llegó._

_Entró y al girarse nos vio._

_Soltó sus llaves._

"_Fate, ¿qué hace ella aquí?" -enfureció._

"_Madre, está sigue siendo también mi casa" -bajó un escalón más que yo para ponerse de delante de mí y protegerme._

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?" -volvió a preguntar._

"_Fuimos a la playa y mi esposa -se encolerizó con esa palabra- tuvo un accidente con los pájaros y la traje para cambiarse" -mi rubia tuvo una seguridad total de ella misma en sus palabras._

"_No quiero que vuelvas a traer a esa pobretona a esta casa" -empezó a subir las escaleras._

"_Okaa-san, ella no es ninguna pobretona y te pediré que la respetes porque aunque no te guste o agrade es mi esposa" -se plantó frente a ella._

"_No me vuelvas a contradecir -estiró su mano y, en segundos, la abofeteó- y mucho menos me vuelvas a repetir este comportamiento" -sus orbes se clavaron en mí desando matarme. _

_El labio de mi mujer se rompió y comenzó a sangrar._

"_Si no te parece que vuelva a pisar esta casa, no lo haré" -ella entrelazó su mano con la mía._

_Cuando pasé a su lado me jaló._

"_Tú no vales ni un centavo y mucho menos debes estar con mi hija -me clavó sus uñas en mi brazo-. Ella es de clase y tú, eres la escoria que recoge los restos de nosotros los ricos."_

_De pronto, mi protectora, le dio una bofetada a su madre._

"_Nunca deseé levantarte la mano, pero tú lo provocaste… Nunca me escuchaste o te interesaste en mí desde que murió Ali, solamente existía tu empresa" -ella logró que su madre biológica me soltara._

"_Eso no es verdad" -reprochó._

"_Ambas sabemos que es así, pero no te preocupes, no volveré a venir aquí. Sólo sacaré mis cosas y no será necesario regresar" -bajamos las escaleras y antes de salir su mamá la detuvo._

"_¡¡Espera!!"_

"_Ve al automóvil, amor" -me negué, pero me miró y entendí que era lo mejor._

_Subí y seguí observando su discusión._

"_Ella no es para ti, ¿por qué la proteges? No te conviene" -la agarró de sus brazos._

"_La protejo porque la amo, y que a ti no te parezca conveniente no significa que no lo sea; sin embargo, no se trata de eso, sino de amor" -se zafó de su agarré._

"_¡¡Es una cualquiera, zorra, pobretona, mentirosa, engatusadora!!" -le gritó insultos._

"_La amo" - aseguró._

_Su madre se calló._

"_Lo siento, pero no la dejaré" -le aclaró._

"_Entonces, bastarda, no regreses a esta casa. ¡¡Nunca!!" -ella se alejó triste de su madre, subió al auto y nos marchamos._

"_No me importa que no me acepte" -le sonreí para tranquilizarla._

"_Ése no es el punto" -dijo seria._

"_Te amo, Fate -le tomé la mano-. Soy tu persona."_

_Ella me miró._

"_Y yo la tuya" -me miró penetrantemente a los ojos._

_Sólo le besé la mejilla y dije que la amaba._

_Regresamos a nuestra casa._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Desperté llorando y muy asustada.

Cómo había olvidado que yo era su persona y lo que sentía por ella.

Cómo había olvidado que su Okaa-san no debía de importarme; que los problemas que tenía en su trabajo y le estresaban el día eran el resultado de mi defensa.

"Lo siento, Fate" -le susurré al amanecer.

Mi alma, corazón y cuerpo penaba aún más.

-POV de Fate-

_Si no pudiésemos vernos,_

_no podría sonreír de este modo._

_La cosa más feliz de este año_

_ha sido poder estar a tu lado._

"Hola, buenos días -me saludó la novia de mi mejor amiga mientras descendía las escaleras-. El desayuno está listo" -se acercó para servirme la comida.

"Buenos días -la saludé-. Será un placer, gracias" -me acerqué para comer con ellas.

"Hola, chicas" -mi inseparable compañera se acercó y besó, tiernamente, a su pareja.

Las tres nos sentamos a desayunar.

"¿Hoy estarán muy ocupadas con el trabajo?" -preguntó la pelirrosa.

"No lo creo, cuando discutimos mi madre y yo, ella siempre se toma la semana y la próxima libre" -afirmé mientras sorbía un poco de jugo.

"Entonces hoy podremos descansar" -mi pervertida amiga lo gozó.

"Creo que es mejor que siempre discutas con ella" -bromeó Signum.

"Tal vez" -reí.

"Bueno, es hora de ir al trabajo" -la castaña se levantó para despedirse de su amada e irnos.

"Nos vemos al rato" -me despedí.

La pareja de mi amiga era maestra en una preparatoria.

"¿Y cuándo regresan los demás?" -pregunté curiosa.

"Shamal está de viaje en España con Vita y Zafira, regresarán dentro de dos meses" -se acercó a su automóvil.

"Ya veo -le sonreí-. Te veo en las oficinas" -subí a mi motocicleta y me marché.

Era un día maravilloso para arreglar los asuntos incompletos.

De cierta manera, extrañaba a aquella otra yo…

Sin embargo, se sentía bien regresar a lo que era mi vida sin ella.

Llegué.

Miré el último departamento de negociación y respiré profundo.

"Hoy es el día…" -susurré para ingresar en la empresa y dirigirme a mis proyectos.

Al entrar en ésta me sorprendí, pues la observé de la misma forma en la que la había dejado.

Sin ninguna otra opción me senté en el escritorio y revisé los papeles que tenía. No los necesitaría, ya estaban hechos por mí y mi gran negociadora.

Salí de la oficina y entré a la de mi tutora.

Fría, sola y oscura era la descripción perfecta para su ambiente de trabajo.

Lo sabía, ella no estaría allí.

Nunca lo estaba.

Me marché de aquel lugar y decidí terminar de una vez con todo esto; sin embargo, sabía que solamente concluiría si iba directo al lugar a donde no debía ir: su casa.

"Fate, ¿a dónde vas?" -Hayate había llegado.

"A finalizar con mis problemas" -le sonreí y pasé a su lado.

Ella me detuvo.

"Cualquier cosa estoy en el teléfono; además, no te preocupes me haré cargo de todo lo demás" -me dio una palmada en la espalda como apoyo.

Me puse mis aguantes y me encaminé a mi ex-hogar.

Me paré en la entrada.

Me acerqué y saqué una llave vieja para abrir la puerta.

"Pensé que había cambiado la cerradura…" -me dije a mí misma.

Era como si me hubiera esperado hasta hoy.

Dudosamente entré a mi ex-domicilio.

Caminé en silencio hasta llegar a donde ella estaba.

No era necesario ser adivino para saber dónde estaría.

"Hola, madre" -saludé.

Ella estaba sentada en el balcón con una copa de vino en sus manos y la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

"Te dije que no regresaras" -sentenció.

"La cerradura de la entrada no me dijo lo mismo -le mostré mi llave-, ¿por qué no la cambiaste?"

"Porque sabía bien que tendrías que regresar al algún día -rió-. La sangre es densa" -me señaló una silla vacía a su lado.

"Gracias" -me senté.

Ambas permanecimos en silencio.

"¿A qué has venido?" -le dio un sorbo a su copa.

"He venido a enmendar nuestra relación" -la miré.

"¿Ella está incluida?" -su mirada fue más fuerte que la mía.

"Es mi esposa" -sonreí gozosamente.

"Entiendo… ¿y cuál es el problema, qué sucedió con nosotras, Fate?" -era como si no pudiera esperar para discutir de ello.

"Cuando Ali murió te cerraste en tu mundo y en los negocios -bajé la mirada enlazando una mano con la otra-. No te preocupaste de tus sentimientos ni de los míos… Simplemente me harté de esperar todas las noches el beso, el cariño o un abrazo de mi madre -alcé el rostro, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte, para postrarlo sobre mi muñeca-. Yo te buscaba, me quedaba despierta esperándote a que regresaras del trabajo, me esforzaba por mis notas en el deporte y más en ser un orgullo para ti" -posé mis ojos en ella.

"Siempre estuve a tu lado dándote lo mejor" -acusó.

"No, no fue así. Cuando habitabas la casa, con mis abrazos y cariños trataba de demostrarte que no estabas sola; mas en cambio tú lo ignorabas--mis puños se contrajeron-. Eso fue lo que más me dolió; que hayas rechazado y menospreciado mi capacidad para amar" -cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar la caída de las posibles lágrimas.

"No me confiné y ni mucho menos te desprecié -giró su vino en la copa, de un lado a otro-. Simplemente tuve miedo de seguir viviendo o de perder algo más importante, y no poder salir de ese sufrimiento" -rompió, con sus manos, la copa.

"¿Y por qué no viviste ese miedo conmigo?" -la encaré.

"Estaba demasiado asustada que, a pesar de ocuparme de la empresa, al despertarme cada día no lograba sentir nada, ni incluido el mismísimo sol -acostó su cuello en el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos-; incluso, cuando me abrazabas no te correspondía porque no lo sentía."

"Sé que vivir da más miedo que morir" -tomé su mano.

"Realmente quise estar allí para ti, Fate -abrió los orbes al sentir mi roce-. Después, cuando logré tratar de ir por ti, me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde… Entonces, si había fallado una vez en abandonarte, no lo volvería hacer. Ahora todo sería perfecto para ambas."

"Querías que mi vida fuera perfecta, algo que no existe; y mucho más, que no es mía" -me sorprendí.

Sentí una brisa cálida a mis espaldas.

"Deseaba para ti todo lo que no te di, dinero, juguetes, ropa, calzado; absolutamente todo. Pero no noté que te lastimaba más de lo que estabas" -le correspondió a mi mano.

"Si nosotras tuviésemos un amor profundo, ella y yo nunca hubiéramos discutido, lastimado, gritado ni nada; ella y yo estaríamos todavía sin sentido en esta vida, porque estuviéramos teniendo un amor profundo y perfecto que no nos llevaría a nada más que no fuera falsedad; esto de ´profundo y perfecto´ no existe realmente -me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al barandal-. Tuvimos problemas, sufrimientos, deseos, sueños, tristezas, alegrías, nostalgia y una variedad sin fin de sentimientos que nos permitieron crecer y ver la circunstancias no estereotipadas; nos impidieron ver el ´y vivieron felices para siempre´, porque eso no existe. La vida no es color rosa, sino, es el color de cómo desea verlo cada uno" -sonreí ampliamente.

"¿Entonces si no es amor profundo y perfecto… qué es?"

"Un amor real e indiscutiblemente verdadero, que ve las cosas objetivas y que va a salir a delante siempre a pesar de las sucesos que anhelen impedirlo; eso es lo que tenemos" -lo había entendido.

Realmente si era perfecto era defectuoso, y si era defectuoso era perfecto.

"¿Y si es así, por qué ella no está a tu lado?" -se levantó para acercarse a mí.

"Porque ambas nos casamos sin saber lo que realmente era el amar a la otra persona" -me desanimé.

"¿Y ahora lo sabes?"-notó mi falta.

"Amar es preocuparse por los sentimientos de tu pareja más y antes que los tuyos -volví a tener un gesto alegre-. En realidad, el amar es diferente para todos."

"¿Pero si es como dices, qué sucede con tus sentimientos?" -tomó la copa y la aventó al panorama para observarme.

"Resulta que ella me mostraba lo que yo deseaba, pero no me atrevía a realizar."

"Tal vez Nanoha no sea tan mala después de todo" -se contentó.

"¿Por qué razón hoy no te molestaste, ni reprochaste ni hiciste nada más que escuchar?" -la miré como si no la conociera.

"Porque cuando me abofeteaste comprendí que todo este tiempo la única mala e injusta fui yo, nadie más -me abrazó-. Además, tendrías que volver para enfrentarme y crecer aún más."

"¿Es como si te hubieras despertado de un trance?" -no podía crecer que ella me estuviera abrazando.

"Sí, así es" -afirmó.

"Entiendo…" -susurré.

"¿No te da miedo el amor?"

"El amor es algo que da tanto miedo, es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos."

"Qué irónico" -rió.

"Nosotros, los seres humanos, tenemos el vicio de querer las cosas cuando no las tenemos; y cuando las tenemos; ya no las queremos" -estaba serena entre sus brazos.

Extrañaba su amor.

"La naturaleza del ser humano es temerle a lo que no conoce; por eso mientras más vamos amando, más temblamos de horror al ver que aquel individuo que nos roba los suspiros es inalcanzable."

"Y es inalcanzable porque al amarlo lo vemos perfecto; y eso es, la ironía del amor."

"Ja, ja, ja -se carcajeó-. El amor no puede ser perfecto ni extremadamente profundo porque es falso; pero, sí podemos ver a nuestra pareja como perfecta porque la amamos; sin embargo, no es perfecta, pues la perfección no existe. Entonces solamente vemos a ese ser como realmente es" -no dejaba de reírse.

Cuando amamos a una persona logramos ver más de lo que éstas ven en aquel ser querido; pero, el ser humano no se muestra como realmente es frente a la gente, y eso provoca que muchas veces al conocerlo -y ver la mínima parte de su personalidad- se alejen de ese individuo. Consecuentemente, cuando nos enamoramos, alcanzamos ver a ese ser oculto dentro de las personas.

Efectivamente, vemos al ente adorado como es desde el principio.

"Sin embargo, el amor no tiene el mismo sabor ni color para todos, y eso lo hace único, complementario y deseable. Nadie quiere estar solo, por eso mismo hay diferentes amores y… yo te amo, Okaa-san" -la estrujé más fuerte y cariñosamente.

"Gracias, Fate -sonrió sinceramente y feliz después de tanto tiempo-. Te amo y lo siento muchísimo, pero ahora, ve por ella" -me alejó y me miró con amor.

Me marché alegre y satisfecha.

Marqué un número familiar en mi teléfono e inmediatamente me respondieron.

"Hola, Hayate -la saludé feliz-. Hazme un favor, encuentra el lugar donde está mi esposa."

"Lo busco y te llamo."

"Gracias" -colgué, ahora iba por el amor de mi vida.

-POV de Hayate-

"¡¡Rayos, necesito ese maldito número!!" -tocaba mi claxon descontroladamente.

Llevaba una hora y veinte minutos buscando el número de Nanoha.

Me harté y tuve la maravillosa idea de ir por ella a su casa.

Pero desgraciadamente, ella no había ido con sus padres.

Ellos preocupados me preguntaron qué pasaba y tuve que decirles una mentira piadosa. Que se había quedado sin gasolina y yo tenía que pasar a recogerla porque Fate tenía gripa.

"Maldita excusa barata" -maldije.

Totalmente desesperada, me encontré en la calle de la pastelería.

Así que tuve la idea de ir a preguntar; pero, sabía que ella no estaría allí.

"Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la jefa?" -esa última palabra me quemó la boca.

"Buenas tardes, no se encuentra, ¿qué deseaba?" -un empleado nuevo se me acercó.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?" -mis dientes crujían al pronunciar las palabras.

"No, lo siento mucho" -afirmó.

"Ella está en el Hotel Paraíso en la habitación 288" -su hermano mayor salió de la cocina.

"¡¡Gracias!!" -grité radiando felicidad.

"No hay por qué ni mucho menos nada que agradecer -sonrió-. Ella me llamó hace ya casi 3 días, trató de ponerse en contacto con su hermana; pero, no lo logró pues estaba de viaje, así que me avisó y pidió que yo me encargara. Acabo de colgarle."

"Ehm, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya debo irme -señalé mi reloj-. En verdad, muchas gracias" -sonreí y me marché.

Marqué inmediatamente el número de mi auxiliada amiga.

"¡¡Fate, lo tengo!! -brinqué-. Está en el Hotel Paraíso en la habitación 288."

"Muchas gracias, Hayate -escuché su voz contenta-. Sabía que lo lograrías, te debo una" -me despedí y dejé que ella se encargará del resto.

-POV de Nanoha-

"Sí, gracias, te encargo la pastelería" -terminé la llamada quedándome junto al teléfono.

No deseaba ir a trabajar ni nada más en el mundo que no fuera… Fate.

Ella es como el viento, nunca se deja atrapar por nada.

Siempre en movimiento, de un lado al otro.

Sin que exista algún obstáculo que la pare.

Digna de admirar y amar.

Mas en cambio yo, era común y corriente, sin talentos y virtudes.

Continuamente veía la espalda de mi novia y la envidiaba; pero, eso no causó nuestra separación, pues esa razón era yo.

Siempre egoísta y cobarde de la vida.

Sin valor alguno.

Mas ella, me escuchaba, atendía, apoyaba, acogía, protegía, cuidaba y velaba por mí; y yo a ella solamente le causaba problemas.

¿Por qué si yo era así contigo me amabas, Fate?

No hay nada bueno en mí, nada.

¿Qué te entregaba que lograba que me siguieras amando?

No había nada qué entregar, nada.

¿Cómo seguiste a mi lado a pesar que te amargaba la vida?

No había razón, ninguna.

¿Dónde guardabas tantos reproches, quejas, problemas de mi parte?

No había lugar alguno donde entraran todos, ninguno.

¿Cuándo te entregué algo que valiera la pena para que me miraras y sonrieras?

No había entregado nada, nunca.

Simplemente sí era mala, porque te hacía sufrir o esperar para brindarte mi amor, o incluso escucharte me hubieras abandonado.

Entonces, como cuando el príncipe llega al rescate, ella abrió la puerta, me miró y entró.

Lo primero que hizo fue cumplir mi deseo, pronunciar mi nombre.

Mis piernas temblaron y caí al piso.

La felicidad se desbordaba por mis ojos. Las lágrimas dejaban huir al dolor y demostraban lo contenta que estaba con el simple hecho que ella estuviera… aquí.

-POV de Fate-

_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo,_

_aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí,_

_pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre…_

_Estirando mi mano hacia ti._

Ingresé apresuradamente al hotel.

"Disculpe -llamé al gerente-. Necesito la llave de la recámara del 288, por favor."

"Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita hospedada allí no quiere visitas y mucho men -lo interrumpí sacando una fuerte cantidad de dinero y depositándolo junto a él- … Pero claro, hay excepciones, como usted. Sígame" -me pidió con su mano.

Me entregó la llave y le agradecí mucho.

Rápidamente subí por ella.

Abrí la puerta y la observé junto al teléfono.

"Nanoha…" -susurré.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia ella cuando la vi desplomarse en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" -la llamé tratando de asegurarme de su estado.

Ella me contempló y lloró.

"Lo siento…" -besé su frente.

"¿Eres realmente… tú?" -su cuerpo tenía espasmos.

"Sí, soy yo. He venido por ti" -la rodeé con mis brazos.

"¡¡Fate!!" -chilló y se pegó a mí.

"Te amo, y siento mucho lo que hice" -la estrujé aún más fuerte.

"Yo lo siento más… ¡¡lo siento!!" -tal vez anheló fundirse en mí.

"Tranquila, deseo hablar contigo" -le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Después de unos momentos se tranquilizó.

"Te amo…" -me murmuró.

Ambas nos miramos.

"Verdaderamente lo que paso con tu mamá… sí me afecto" -musitó.

"¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste?"

"Porque que al principio pensé que ella lo aceptaría con el tiempo; pero, no fue así -ella dio un largo suspiro, totalmente nostálgica-. Cuando llegabas del trabajo y me mostrabas tu dulzura, a pesar de que tu día haya sido el peor porque tu madre te estresaba más de lo normal por mí culpa, me empezó a dar miedo que me dijeras que eso se debía a mí" -bajó el rostro.

"No -agarré su cara con mis manos-. Nunca te culparía de nada."

"Por aquella situación me resigné de informarme de tu estado… El miedo fue más fuerte" -sollozó.

"Que te centraras exclusivamente en ti solamente me hizo sentir que dejé de importarte y tal vez… amarme" -dibujé un amargo gesto.

"No, nunca desistí de hacerlo y nunca lo haré -se acercó a mis labios hasta el punto de sentir su respiración sobre ellos-. Siento mucho que te haya hecho sufrir demasiado durante un largo tiempo y más me disculpo por dejarte ir estos días; y no haber ido por ti."

"También anhelo disculparme por tardar tanto en venir por ti" -pegué mi frente con la suya.

"Tú me amaste con todo tu ser y yo en cambio lo único que te entregué fue soledad y padecimiento" -se acercó y acostó en mi regazo.

"En eso te equivocas, a pesar de decirte ´Te amo´, llegó unos momentos que al pronunciártelo era como hablarle al viento; no alcanzaba a sentir nada y eso no era tu culpa, sino mía -acaricié su cabeza-. Yo… Para mí es difícil demostrar mis sentimientos porque nunca me dejaron enseñarlos completos, y mucho menos fueron correspondidos" -mi voz se fue apagando y las lágrimas brotaron.

Con ella sentía que podía ser ciertamente "Yo"; con ella no me interesaba la debilidad ni el orgullo; con ella podía llorar y ser consolada solamente con su presencia.

Ella era todo lo que siempre soñé.

A pesar de hacerle cara, algunas veces, al dolor sin más, a su lado podía ser realmente "Yo" y no temer de ser rechazada.

"Si yo hubiera estado cuando necesitabas la comprensión, el apoyo y el amor te aseguro que nunca hubiera dejado que sobrellevaras esto sola" -me rodeó por la cintura.

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mi novia me había aceptado.

Nanoha había aprobado mi "Yo" real y completo.

Y yo ya no tenía miedo al retroceso que me adentraba a lo más oscuro de mí.

"La próxima vez que haya un problema entre nosotras lo solucionaremos juntas, como la pareja que somos" -me besó.

"Lo prometo" -le correspondí.

"Ésta es la promesa del dedito chiquito, la que no la cumpla que le caigan mil agujas" -enlazó su dedo menique con el mío y ambas lo juramos.

No había ya nada más que aclarar -y si lo había, ya no importaba porque no cometeríamos el mismo error-.

Los asuntos que quedaron al aire no eran necesarios dialogarlos. Después de todo, sin palabras ni acciones todo estaba resuelto; ya que, definitivamente nos entendíamos.

Por fin nuestro amor había pasado al siguiente nivel.

Se dice que los grandes problemas, en realidad, son los más fáciles de resolver, porque durante su desarrollo se pierde el por qué de ellos. Mas en cambio, los más sencillos son más complicados de solucionarlos, porque nosotros mismos los enredamos y los hacemos así.

Por supuesto que no todos los problemas y circunstancias son iguales; pero, todo tiene una salida.

No hay imposibles.

Unimos las manos y nos marchamos del hotel.

"Aquí tienes" -le entregué un casco.

Ella me besó la mejilla.

"Estoy agradecida de tener a la mejor esposa a mi lado" -ahora yo le besaba sus labios.

"Te amo…" -le murmuré entre besos.

"Yo más" -aclaró.

Nos separamos y directamente a los ojos le pronuncié unas palabras finales sobre el asunto.

"Que durante el año no te haya pronunciado muchas veces el ´Te amo´, no significa que el sentimiento haya sido indiferente en algún tiempo o circunstancia" -le sonreí.

"Lo sé" -volvió a besarme.

Cuando las personas -que no conocen a mi esposa, y cuando lo hacen, ven en ella estrictamente lo malo- preguntan: "¿Qué viste en ella?", yo tan sólo la miro y sé muy bien qué fue.

El simple hecho que sea ella lo dice todo.

-POV de Nanoha-

_2 semanas después._

Mi empresa ha firmado hoy los documentos para seguir en el crecimiento.

No hubieron problemas porque Fate revisó los papeles y me asesoró adecuadamente.

"Bueno, eso es todo señorita Tamakachi-san -me estrechó la mano-. Gracias"

"En verdad, gracias por esta oportunidad" -le correspondí el gesto con la mano y se marchó.

¡¡Ring!! ¡¡Ring!!

Sonó el teléfono.

"Jefa Tamakachi-san, es una llamada para usted" -me avisaron.

"¡¡Sí, ahora voy!!" -corrí para contestar.

"Aquí tiene" -me ofreció.

"Gracias" -lo agarré.

Inmediatamente reconocí el número telefónico.

Y sonreí plácidamente.

"Hola, amor, ¿cómo estás?" -saludé.

"Hola, cariño -rió-. Bien, gracias ¿y tú, cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias."

"Te llamo para ver cómo te encuentras y avisarte que pasaré por ti al terminar mi trabajo."

"¡¡Claro!! -grité-. Te estaré esperando."

"Bien, entonces te veré hasta esa hora y después me gustaría que fuéramos -se puso nerviosa- … a c-comer ¿te parece?"

"¡¡Sí, acepto!!" -chillé de emoción.

Conté el tiempo, ansiosamente, para verla.

Por fin el final del trabajo había llegado.

Me despedí de mis trabajadores y cerré todas las instalaciones.

Ella estaba parada junto a su motocicleta con una bella sonrisa.

"Hola" -me saludó.

"Hola" -me junté a ella y la besé.

Durante todo el día quise sentirla.

"Bien, ¿nos vamos?" -sonrió al entregarme el casco.

"Sí, vamos" -subí a la motocicleta y me aferré a su espalda, tan cálida como siempre, fuertemente.

Llegamos al restaurante.

"Ven" -me ofreció su mano para entrar.

Apenas ella ingresó, un mesero se le acercó y nos dirigió a nuestra mesa.

Me asombré al ver una persona conocida en ésta.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y agarró mi mano para fortalecerme.

"Hola, buenas tardes, Okaa-san" -saludó.

"Hola, Fate -asintió a la reverencia para consecuentemente verme-. Hola, Nanoha" -sonrió.

"Hola, Precia-sama" -me incliné y ella nos invitó a acompañarla.

El mesero se volvió a acercar para entregarnos el menú.

Unos instantes después, todas ordenamos y se marchó.

"Hace tiempo que he deseado tener una comida con ustedes; sin embargo, el trabajo estas dos semanas no me apoyó como deseé y tuve que quedarme con las ganas hasta el día de hoy" -enlazó sus manos y centró los ojos en mí.

"No se preocupe, está bien -iluminé mi rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Gracias."

"Por favor, háblame con confianza" -aclaró.

"Sí…" -susurré.

Mi novia puso tema de conversación y el ambiente se relajó.

"Los negocios van a la perfección; además, pronto se será el aniversario de los 30 años de la empresa" -mi esposa me miró.

"Sí -su madre me examinó- Hablando de eso, Nanoha, me gustaría que asistieras a la fiesta de aniversario con Fate" -le dio un sorbo a su vino.

"Será un placer y honor asistir. Gracias" -ampliamente le dibujé un gesto alegre.

Enseguida, de aquella situación le tomé más tranquilidad al almuerzo y logré respirar confianza en el aire.

"El aniversario será mañana a las 8:00 P.M." -salimos del restaurante y nos despedimos de su mamá.

"Gracias, y disculpa si te traje sin decirte nada" -fue modesta y sincera.

"Ah -murmuré-. Fue algo inesperado; pero fue agradable ver que la relación con ella vaya mejorando" -la abracé.

"Sí, como te había dicho, hablé con mi Okaa-san y los problemas se resolvieron."

"¿Por qué no me mencionaste que en el almuerzo no comeríamos sólo tú y yo?" -hice un puchero.

"Porque si te decía, cabía la posibilidad de que te retractaras" -se burló.

"Me vengaré" -le di un tierno golpe a su nariz.

Nos besamos.

Los días se iban perfeccionando cada vez más, y ante los problemas, salíamos adelante.

… ….

8:00 PM

"Bienvenidas" -nos recibieron cortésmente.

"Gracias" -respondió educadamente.

Me quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó al recepcionista.

El salón del aniversario era increíblemente espacioso y hermoso.

Los más grandes administradores, empresarios y negociadores mundiales habitaban el lugar.

La comida era elegante, deliciosa y bien servida.

Mi vice-presidenta era saludada por todos los invitados y no paraba de recibir congratulaciones.

"Hey, Nanoha" -llamó mi castaña amiga.

"¡¡Hayate!!" -moví la mano en son de reconocimiento.

"Hola" -musitó su pareja.

"Hola, chicas" -mi amor les estrechó las manos.

Luego, la gran Testarossa-sama hizo su gran aparición.

Las luces se centraron en ella y dijo unas maravillosas palabras de bienvenida.

Sus más cercanos y confiados amigos le dirigieron unas palabras también.

La fiesta era extraordinaria.

A continuación, Hayate pidió la atención de todos los presentes, Signum se sorprendió y Fate rió.

-POV de Hayate-

"Les pido su atención a todos los invitados" -enlacé mi mano a mi cortejada.

Mi anuncio fue el centro de atención.

"¿Qué sucede?" -mi pelirrosa no se hallaba en el salón.

Exactamente lo que buscaba y esperaba.

"Signum, yo te amo, y tú eres aquel ser amado que he buscado toda mi vida y con la que quiero pasar el resto de ella -me arrodillé mientras lo pronunciaba-. Te amo y eres lo más importante en todo mi existencia -abrí una cajita pequeña-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

"Yo… acep… Hayate…" -ella tartamudeaba y lo que hablaba era nada entendible.

"¿Entonces te casas conmigo?" -reí felizmente pues sabía bien cómo reaccionaría.

"Acepto -musitó para besarme inesperadamente-. Te amo, Hayate."

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas nos llenamos de congratulaciones y parabienes.

"Felicidades -mi rubia amiga me abrazó con una felicidad enorme-. Espero sean muy felices y por supuesto, le seas fiel a Signum" -rió.

"Oh, qué modesta -bufé-. Pero aún así, gracias" -la abracé.

"Felicidades" -su novia me felicitó.

"Que sean muy prósperas" -ambas nos felicitaron diciendo lo mismo.

Dentro de 6 meses sería nuestra boda.

Era ciertamente afortunada de tener a Signum a mi lado.

-POV de Fate-

"Nanoha, ¿quieres salir conmigo al jardín un momento?" -le ofrecí mi mano.

"Por supuesto" -me correspondió.

La noche era majestuosamente brillante con las más bellas estrellas en el cielo.

El viento era fresco y agradable.

El jardín estaba completamente iluminado.

"¿Qué sucede, Fate?" -me preguntó algo inquieta.

"Espera y lo verás."

Mi madre, unos segundos después, dio un anuncio para que todos los invitados salieran al jardín y observaran un gran evento.

Las luces se apagaron.

¡¡Fiu!! ¡¡Pom!!

El cielo se llenó de fuegos artificiales que desprendían luces gigantescas.

"Es hermoso…" -se giró para verme y besarme bajo las llamas, ahora, celestiales.

_Cuando ella se concentró en sus sentimientos._

_Cuando la inseguridad atacó y envenenó tu corazón._

_Cuando las quejas de tu madre te rompieron en mil pedazos y no confiaste lo suficientemente en ella para decírselo._

"No más que tú" -la atraje a mí para comerla a besos.

Entonces, sentí una brisa cálida en mi interior.

Y sabía muy bien quién era.

Aunque esta vez no era igual a la anterior, ya que ahora no me asustaba ni aterrorizaba.

_Cuando ella decidió avanzar sin ti._

_Cuando ella se concentró sólo en su propio futuro._

_Cuando ella te cerró las puertas a su mundo y tú, al verlo, le cerraste las tuyas… su amor murió._

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

Nanoha tomó mi mano e igualó mi gesto.

_Ahora, ya puedes entender y ver el problema claramente. Ya en este momento puedo ser libre, pues lograste ver tu propio dolor y dejaste entrar aquella luz._

_En este lapso, recuerda el primer instante tuyo y el de ella y vive, una vez más, ese inicio de amor._

"Te amo" -la besé, una tras otra vez, cada vez más profundamente.

"Yo también te amo" -me rodeó por la cintura y el beso fue aún más intenso.

_Así, limpia de cualquier malestar, puedo marcharme; pero eso no significa que no pueda regresar, sino que lograrás resolver el problema y el día de mañana encontrar la solución a los próximos._

Lo que los fuegos artificiales debieron reflejar debió ser dos sombras; sin embargo, no fue eso lo sombreado, sino, una sola sombra.

Ahora ella y yo éramos un solo ser.

_Pero sí te pido un favor, no me hagas regresar. Porque como a ti no me gusta la lluvia que inunda "nuestro" corazón, a mí tampoco._

Nuestras manos, desde ese instante, nunca más volvieron a separarse.

Abrazándonos con ellas enlazadas y besándonos bajo las luces en forma de flores, cumpliríamos años juntas.

_**FIN.**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

*_Talle: Parte del vestido que corresponde a la cintura. Forma que se le da cortándolo y proporcionándolo al cuerpo. Comprendida desde el cuello a la cintura, tanto por delante como por detrás._

¡¡Hola a todos los lectores!!

Muchas gracias por seguir esta loca y rara historia de amor.

Les agradezco mucho su atención.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, dudas, aclaraciones; absolutamente todo será bienvenido.

Espero todos los aspectos de la historia se hayan aclarado correctamente; pero, sino es así no duden en preguntar. Sus dudas serán resultas.

Una vez más: Gracias por su atención.

Que tengan una hermosa semana y mucho éxito.

Sunako-san.

Nota: A los que anhelaban ver a Hayate y Signum casarse, en verdad, lo siento mucho. Es que se me hace muy difícil describir las bodas y sobre todo los vestidos de novia.


End file.
